The Other Winchester
by candygal1
Summary: Set a few months after season 5. Sam is in Hell, Dean is living with Lisa and Bobby is searchin for a way to get Sam out of Hell. A letter from beyond the grave and an new arrival changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**After the Apocalypse the Fight Begins – The Other Winchester **

**Prologue**

Some people said that all of the weird stuff happening around the world was a sign of global warming, a sign that we had used up our world and spat it out. They said that this was payback and the earth was giving up. Others said that God's judgement was coming, the end of days right around the corner with six billion people having a ringside seat. After months of earthquakes, tornados and volcano's erupting all over the Earth and pretty much every biblical plague occurring as laid out in Revelations, something weird happens. It stops! No judgement, no hellfire and damnation just the earth continuing to turn pretty much as it always had, or so people thought. What was unknown, was that underneath the calm exterior, in the shadows between night and day, a battle raged. A battle between the armies of heaven and of hell and in between a group of hunters scattered across the globe fighting for mankind. A battle that if lost would mean the end of us all.

* * *

Sioux Falls September 2010

Sitting at his desk in the house that had been his home for as long as he could remember Bobby Singer was reading with an intensity that the stillness of his body disguised. The house was cluttered, with every surface covered with books. Books stacked high on floor with no room to walk. Empty bottles of vodka and take out cartons with uneaten food lay were they were thrown, unnoticed and neglected.

Running his hands over his face, with a frustrated sigh Bobby muttered "Sam, what did we let you do, how could we have been so stupid boy" a lone tear slid down his face "We're gonna get you back boy just hold on, we're gonna get you out of that place". Picking up another book he starts to read desperately looking for the answer to get his boy home. Sam may not have been his biological son, but he and his older brother Dean was the closest thing to family he had and he sure as hell was not leaving him in the pit with Lucifer, no way, it just wasn't going to happen. Dean may have made a half assed promise to Sam not to try and get him out, that he would go and live an apple pie life with Lisa and Ben, but there was no way on God's green earth that Bobby Singer was doing that. It was bad enough that Dean had spent forty years in hell and he couldn't do anything about it, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to fight to get Sam back. The thought of Sam being lost for an eternity was unacceptable.

The sound of an engine coming down the dirt road toward his house pulls him from his anxious thoughts. Picking up his shotgun he carefully makes his way to his front door. Opening the door a crack he sees a black Harley Davidson motorcycle pulling to a stop outside his house. Cutting the engine, the rider gets off the bike; taking off the helmet Bobby gets his first look at his visitor. A young woman he had never seen before, early to mid twenties with mane of chocolate coloured hair and a confident walk, at around about five foot and a couple of inches, she looked like a stiff breeze would blow her off of her bike. Frowning Bobby knew that looks could be deceiving and as she drew closer to the house he raised his shotgun and said "hold it, don't come any closer. Who are you and what do you want?"

The young woman didn't seem to take offense, with a slow easy smile she raised her hands and said "I come in peace" giggling at her own joke she stopped three feet short of the steps to the front porch.

"Hi, I was told that I could find Bobby Singer here" her voice had a strong accent that indicated that she wasn't from around these parts. Looking into her green eyes, Bobby had a sense that she looked vaguely familiar. Although he was pretty sure that he didn't know anyone from Ireland. Not lowering the shotgun he warily replied "That's me! What can I do for you miss?" he knew better than most, that demons would take on any form and use any story to stab you in the back or rip your guts out through your chest. He wasn't about to be fooled by a pretty girl with an easy smile.

For the first time his visitor appeared to be nervous, lowering her eyes she seemed to be carefully considering her next words. After a few seconds she slowly released a breath and raised her eyes, holding his gaze steadily she replied "My name is Haley, Haley Winchester and my dad John said that you may be able to help me find my brothers Dean and Sam..."

Snarling Bobby cocks the shotgun "You're a God dammed liar! Who the hell are you? John Winchester is dead and has been for going on five years and he sure as hell didn't have a daughter" he shouted. "What do I look like an idgit, now get the hell off of my property before I put my gun up your ass and see how many demon pieces I can spread over this yard"

"Wait, wait, hold up, don't shoot, I'm not a demon. You can do any test you need to prove it" Haley replied urgently raising her hands again, green eyes going wide with panic "I know that my dad is dead, but I only found out a few weeks ago. He sent me a letter; it came by courier who said that it had been with his company for five years with instructions to deliver it to me on that day and at that time. He totally pulled a Marty McFly on me; I have the letter you can read it."

"WHAT..?" not lowering the shotgun, Bobby looked into her eyes, wide with panic; he again had a sense that he had seen her before, but where. Looking intently into her eyes, he saw now what he had missed before "holy shit, your eyes they're green. No wonder you looked so familiar, you've got Dean's eyes hot damn" relaxing slightly, he indicated that she should proceed into the house. Stepping easily through the threshold she passed the first test, salt lines. "Just need to get a few formalities out of the way first, here drink" taking the bottle of holy water holy water Haley took a drink and passed test number two. "ok, last test, this ones gonna sting demon or not" drawing the sharpened silver blade down her arm, her reaction, nothing more than a twitch and a intake of breath, So, with a trickle of blood running down her arm she passed the third test.

Walking across the room Bobby takes a seat behind his desk indicting that Haley should sit "ok, not a demon" shaking his head, he wonders how many other kids John Winchester has out there because every couple of years a new one pops up, hadn't the idgit heard of taking precautions. "You know, I can't believe you're a Winchester, you're so, so" struggling to find the right words.

"Oh, I like you!" Haley interrupted, green eyes sparkling with mirth and a smile that lit up the room ". I hope the word you're looking for is gorgeous, stunning, hot and not little, otherwise I may just have to kick your ass" Blushing slightly and rubbing his neck uncomfortably the old hunter replies "well you are kinda small" and then mumbling under his breath so that she wouldn't hear "Great another smartass Winchester, just what I need."

"Now, let me see the John's letter".

Confident now that Bobby believed her Haley pointed to her back pack by the door and said "It's in my backpack, is it ok if I get it out?" Without waiting for a reply she got up and made her way to the door, rummaging through the backpack, she pulled the worn envelop from the bag and made her way back to Bobby and handed him the letter. "It's a bit tatty now I've read it so many times" not needing to add that it was the last thing that her dad had sent her.

Opening the letter he began to read...

_**Dear Haley,**_

_**It's dad, I know that it has been a long time since I last wrote so I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you. By the time you get this letter I'll more than likely be dead. You'll be reading this in about five or so years from now.**_

_**I've tried so hard to keep you away from this life, keep you safe in a way that I couldn't keep your brothers safe. I always knew that you were special had a bigger role in all of this, I had hoped, prayed that you would never be touched by the evil in this world. Time it seems has caught up with me and your fate is sealed with that of your brothers and you'll soon need to join the fight.**_

_**Your brothers need you! The world needs you to take up the fight with them. I know that your guardians made sure that you never stopped the training I started when you were little but believe me when I tell you that you are going to need every bit of that to survive what's coming. I can't give you any details, all that I know is that you are needed and that you must join your brothers in the US. **_

_**You need to go to **_Sioux Falls _**to Uncle Bobby; he'll know how to find Sam and Dean. You'll probably have to convince him of who you are. Neither he nor the boys remember you and for that I'm sorry. It was just too damn important that you be kept safe. I've sent with this letter a copy of my journal, which should help convincing them. If you can get to Bobby, then he'll help you with Sam and Dean. I've also sent a picture of the boys as they are now. I'm pretty sure they won't have changed much in the last five years.**_

_**Tell them I love them and that I'm sorry I won't be there to fight this battle with them. **_

_**I love you, my precious daughter. Fight hard, watch your brother's backs and kick evils ass.**_

_**I love you, always.**_

_**Dad **_

As he finishes reading he looks up with curiosity in his eyes and asks "Do I know you?"

"Pardon" anxiously looking anywhere but at Bobby.

Clearly she was trying to avoid his question so he repeated it, pronouncing each word carefully with a steely tone he said "I said do I know you!"

Sighing, she looked him in the eye her eyes filled with pain, eyes so haunted that he couldn't hold her gaze and looked away. "For the first eight years of my life, you were my Uncle Bobby. I spent so much time here with my brothers whilst dad was away hunting." Pausing to take a shaky breath, closing her eyes, she ran her hands through her hair as if trying to fight against the memories that only she held. "I remember one summer being here for six weeks Sam and I were always following Dean around, he was our hero. He could run, fight and talk crap better than anyone else we knew. Best of all, when I fell over and scratched my knees, he would always pick me up and tell me it'd be okay. He was the best big brother a little girl could have. You though were my favourite Uncle, Uncle Bobby who crabbed at me when I got under his feet, but when I broke my arm falling off of one of the trucks you made me feel better with ice cream for breakfast".

Getting up Haley walked slowly to the fire place in Bobby's study and picked up a photograph from the fire place. In the picture were Dean, Sam and a little girl with a broken arm. "Who's the little girl in the picture?" she asks. "I don't remember one of the kids from town maybe" puzzled he looks at the picture closely, trying to recall when it was taken and who the girl was. He felt like he should know but it was just out of reach in his memory. "Is that you?" he asked disturbed.

"___Yes, Sam is my twin brother" tears streaming down her face she pleads "can you help me?"_

___Shocked Bobby believes her, he doesn't remember her but something about her is so familiar, with Dean's eyes he knows in his gut that what she says it true, nodding "I know where Dean is, but Sam I don't know how to tell you this, but Sam's gone. There was a battle; he sacrificed himself to save everyone. As far as I can tell he's in hell, trapped with Lucifer inside him. I've been trying to find a way to get him out but ..."_

_"__NOOOO! I'd know if he was dead, he can't be" stunned, Haley falls to the floor, sobbing for the boy she remembered from her childhood. Huge sobs racked her body, as Bobby stood nearby not knowing how to comfort the girl in front of him. She cried for what seemed like an eternity pictures of Sam as a boy running through her head, of him laughing, crying and fighting, every memory coming over her in waves. Sitting up suddenly, scrubbing at her eyes, her face red and puffy, but with a pissed of look to rival Sam "Bobby, where the hell is Dean is he searching for a way to get Sam out!"_

___Unsure of what to say, searching for words which wouldn't upset the young woman further "You've got to understand, Sam made him promise that he wouldn't try and get him out. He said that we couldn't risk Lucifer getting free."_

_"__Where is he Bobby?" She growled in a tone eerily close to Dean when he was seriously pissed. "Tell me, so I can go and kick that sorry, son of bitch's ass. Winchesters don't give up and I'm not leaving my brother to ROT IN HELL!" Eyes softening as she looks at Bobby who's looking at her nervously for signs of a breakdown or freak out "I want to know everything"._

___They sit up late into the night as Bobby fills Haley in on the goings on from last five years. He tells a tale of ghosts and monsters, angels and demons and the two brothers at the centre of it all. He talks of Team Free Will and their battle to save mankind. Finally, he tells of a man trapped in hell and a brother whose hell it is to know that he was the one to start the apocalypse, with the knowledge that his brother is paying the ultimate price and there is nothing that he can do but wait to die. Not taking a gun to his head, because he promised his brother that he'd live the normal life that they always wanted, but could never have._

___Crawling into a makeshift bed on Bobby's old sofa, Haley makes a promise to her dad and to Sam. Whispering in the darkness "I'll get him out dad. I'm coming for you Sam" but first she had to reacquaint a big brother with a sister he really shouldn't piss off._

* * *

A few days later in a quiet street in suburban America, Dean Winchester is sitting with Lisa and Ben at breakfast. Listening to Lisa chat to Ben about school, making sure that he was set up for the day Dean couldn't help but wonder if this was the life he wanted. He had spent the past thirty years hunting, fighting the monsters that very few people knew existed and he had liked it, had liked taking his baby from town to town never knowing what he'd face, saving people, picking up chicks, eating, oh how he loved to eat and getting drunk. Never settling down that was his life. Deep down he knew that even though he'd promised Sam, his heart tightened at the thought of his brother, he'd never be able to live this life forever. It was almost time to go.

"Dean?" he looked up to find Lisa staring at him expectantly, eyes filled with worry "You okay you look like you're a million miles away"

"Yeah, I'm good, peachy just.." he tailed off as the doorbell rang. Lisa went to get up, but Dean waved her down. Getting up he said "I'll get it, you finish up your breakfast". He could feel her concerned stare as he walked to the door he knew that he would have to speak with her soon. Dean liked her, thought that if anyone could make him happy she could, but knowing that Sam was in hell was ripping him apart inside. Logically he knew that what Sam said was true, we couldn't risk letting Lucifer get free again, but it just wasn't right. He'd spent forty years in hell with the demons tearing at him and ripping him apart, he just couldn't face going on knowing that his brother was trapped for an eternity. Man, it's already been thirty years.

Opening the door he came face to face with the one man who knew him almost as well as his brother "Bobby, what are you doing here?" Not answering Bobby pushed past Dean revealing a young attractive dark haired woman in blue jeans and a black biker jacket nervously standing behind Bobby, as he pushed past Dean into the house she said "I'm with him" and walked straight on in "Hey, Irish come on in" Dean said sarcastically to her back. Looking her up and down he thought, nice ass. Following them in, he raised his voice "Hey Bobby, gonna tell me what you're doing here." The last time they had spoken Bobby had ripped him a new one for not wanting to go after Sam.

"Something's come up" he replied his voice holding just a hint of wariness, his eye's flickering from him to the young woman at his side. She laid a hand on his arm in a calming gesture and Bobby nodded as if to say he was okay. Dean looked from one to the other puzzled at the way Bobby seemed to calm under her touch. For as long as he had known him Bobby was never one to let strangers in and he knew that he had never met this young woman before. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Dean said "What couldn't have just phoned".

"No, it's to important and I needed you to hear me out without being able to hang up" Now that got his attention, straightening with arms across his chest his whole posture stiff, falling into his usual defensive sarcasm Dean asked "what's going on Bobby? You got a new girlfriend, gotta say looks at little young for you, but damn do you have good taste" The young women laughed hysterically at that and he looked from her back to Bobby whose face had turned an unnatural shade of red "It's not that you idgit, what do you take me for BOY? You're gonna feel awfully foolish about this in oh roughly five minutes" taking out the letter from John, Bobby handed it to Dean "read!"

Dean looked at the letter as if it was gonna bite him, "I said read" Bobby growled. Opening the letter Dean began to read, within seconds he raised turned his eyes to the young woman now standing nervously awaiting his reaction "you Haley?" he asked.

"Yes" interrupting Bobby said "just keep reading boy"

Turning his attention back to the letter Dean continued to read, he recognised the handwriting as his dads, but couldn't tie what was in the letter with what he knew. Finishing he looked up, anger radiating from every pour of his body, quietly turning to Bobby he asked "Is this a joke, cause gotta say I'm not seeing the punch line!"

"Dean..." Haley started to speak, but he was having none of it "No, I'm talking to you Bobby, do you really believe this crap?"

"Yeah I do" he handed over John's journal, the photo of Sam and Dean and the photo from his mantel at home. "Look at these, they're real Dean. How long has that picture been in my office, I don't ever recall either of you boys mentioning that summer or that girl. Who is she?"

"I don't know, someone we met while we were there. Who cares it was twenty years ago, she's certainly not my sister. Don't you think I'd know" Angrily, he turned his attention to Haley. Stalking across the room he grabbed her by the arms looking straight into her eyes and shouting, "Who the hell are you?" not seeing himself in those deep green eyes.

Shaking, Haley shrugged him off. Backing away she said, "I know you don't believe me, but you read the letter. Dad did something to make you forget. I don't know why, he said that it was for my protection. I didn't even know until three weeks ago that you didn't remember me"

"Well, how did he do it, why do you remember me, but not the other way around?" Shocked by Dean's obvious refusal to even consider the possibility that she's his sister, Haley felt her heart break at Dean's obvious rejection. "D, please try to remember. Bobby said that I have your eyes. Look at me, look at the girl in the picture, we're the same" she pleaded hoping for some kind of recognition.

"No, NO there's no way my dad would have split us up. He always drummed into us that family was the most important thing and that you stuck together no matter what. He wouldn't have done that no way" angrily shoving his hands through his hair "No, I want you out of here before I forget you're a girl and kick your ass"

Standing back, Bobby knew that with the way Dean was reacting that there was no way he was going to accept this without some sort of proof. Family just meant too much to him and a Winchester left to fend for herself on the other side of the world for all these years just wouldn't sit with him at all, no way.

Haley had had enough, angrily looking into his face, green eyes bristling with rage and hurt "You know what Dean Winchester, screw you. I've done what dad asked, I can't help it if you don't believe me. I'll say one last thing before I go. What the hell are you doing about getting Sam out of Hell" turning she stalked angrily out of the door.

Bobby smirked, "Well she's certainly got the Winchester temper"

Ignoring him, Dean quickly followed her outside, catching up with her at Bobby's truck. Reaching out to grab her arm he was caught by surprise when Haley suddenly turned with a tug on his arm and a sweep of her leg, he found himself hitting the ground hard, with her boot firmly placed at his throat.

With a smirk, and a raise of a perfectly arched eyebrow she said, "You don't think dad would have left a Winchester unable to defend herself, do you? I've been training and hunting for as long as I can remember" Pulling back then kneeling down to glare at Dean she continues "You may not believe me, but that doesn't mean that I'm not telling the truth. With all that you've seen over the years you can't even open your eyes to the possibility that I'm your sister" with a sigh she stood up and turned to walk away. "If you won't help me get Sammy out, then I don't need you. I'll find a way to do it myself"

"Wait, what's that?" pointing to Haley's pendent which had become visible. "It's nothing, dad give it to me when I was little. Other than a few letters it's the only thing dad ever gave me". Getting up Dean moved closer peering intently at the pendent "Bobby, what do those symbols look like to you?" Bobby moved over to look at the pendent "are those what I think they are?" Nodding, Dean replied "Enochian symbols"

Turning, Dean headed into the house "I gotta make a call" without looking back he added "by the way, nice moves"

"Thanks, my big brother taught me" Haley said quietly

Dean turned abruptly "What?"

"He told me that _"it doesn't matter that you're a girl Hale, you're a Winchester first and a Winchester's gotta know how to kick evils ass, all Winchesters_" I practiced a lot and got good."

"Sounds like something I'd say" smiling suddenly "I know you think that what you're saying is true, but I need some proof and I know someone who might be able to get it for me" without another word he turned and made his way back into the house.

Puzzled Haley turned to Bobby and said "what was that?"

"Sounds like he kinda believes ya, don't it?" Walking after Dean with a smirk thinking things are gonna get interesting around here. "You coming Hales" Following with a small smile and a glimmer of hope in her heart Haley returns to the house.

Walking back into the house Dean heads for the stairs calling to Lisa, "Lisa, could you get Bobby and Haley a coffee while they wait, I gotta make a call"

Lisa appears at the bottom of the stairs "Sure" pausing a moment she asks "Dean is everything okay?"

Not stopping he answered, "I really don't know"

Entering the bedroom that he'd been sharing with Lisa for the last few months Dean sat on the bed, head in his hands thinking "what the hell is going on, man could she really be my sister" He knew that what she said was true they had seen some strange stuff over the years, but this, a sister separated from them for twenty years and by his dad. Was his dad capable of it, what reason could he have had to pull a little girl from her family and make sure that no one remembered who she was? Why! Clearly, Haley believed that she was his sister, had memories that placed them together as children. The most obvious and the explanation Dean wanted to be true was that somehow Haley's memories were wrong and that she was being used to get to him and to use him to get Lucifer out. Any demon or angel out there knew that a Winchesters weakness is family. Looking closely at the picture that Bobby had given him he tried to remember the summer that it was taken, tried to pull something from his memory of the girl. He remembered Sammy mopping after him all the time, bugging him about hunting and how he didn't want to be a hunter, how school was important. He remembered Lily Lobbitz the waitress at the grill in town with the big boobs, his first crush. It was the best summer of his childhood. Why then couldn't he remember the girl in the picture? With a sigh he gave up, nothing was there, surely there would be something!

"Okay, Cass you out there man, I could really do with your help right now"

"Dean" Castiel appeared before him, not more than a couple of inches from his face. "Dude, have you forgotten already... personal space" He stepped back with a smirk. Dean was pretty sure that Castiel knew exactly what he was doing and did so deliberately.

"How can I help you" head tilted slightly to the side, with unblinking eyes waiting for Dean tell him what was wrong.

Taking a deep breath Dean recounted what Bobby and Haley had told him "There's a girl here who says that she is my sister, that dad hid her away for the last twenty years. She's also wearing a pendent with Enochian symbols etched on it. You wouldn't know anything about that, right?" Rolling on the balls of his feet he waited for Castiel to reply, this is it he thought, Cas will tell him it's a lie and then we can research and find out what the hell is going on.

"She's telling the truth, she is your sister"

"WHAT!" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing "WHAT!" he repeated. "Why, you've got to be kidding me. Why would my dad do that?" Pacing up and down the small room, Dean's agitation is clear. "Did you know all this time Cas and not think to tell me? I thought we were friends, after everything that we've been through why didn't you tell me?" sitting down hard on the bed he fought to keep calm whilst waiting for his friend to answer.

"I myself have only known for a short while, the pendent that she wears keeps her hidden, not only from demons, but even from angels and from the powers of heaven." Looking at Dean with sadness, he says "I'm sorry, my friend, I wanted to tell you when I became aware of it, but Haley had to make the connection with you first before all could be revealed"

Dean could feel himself tearing up; he has a little sister albeit that's she's a full grown woman, a sister who needs him to believe her to remember who she was but how could he be her brother, love her like he loved Sammy, when he didn't know her? Pulling himself together he turned back to Castiel "Okay, spill everything now! No wait, might as well do this only once, come on everyone's down stairs" walking out of the room, with Castiel at his back he made his way down stairs to where Bobby and Haley waited. How the hell was he supposed to explain the appearance of Cas to Lisa and not freak her out. Sure she knew some of what his job used to be, but she didn't know what had happened with the Apocalypse, or with Sam. She never asked and he never told. Stopping suddenly on the stairs Dean had a realisation, "man, I checked out my sister's ass and thought Bobby was her sugar daddy, damn it, way to make a great first impression"

Not realising that Dean had stopped Castiel kept coming and knocked him straight down the stairs. Lying on his back looking up at Castiel he said "great, make me look like a great big clumsy dork in front of my baby sis, why don't ya"

Leaning down to help him up, Castiel replied "My apologies" and with a twitch of his head he asked "What's a big clumsy dork?" Laughing and slapping him on his back Dean said "Never mind"

As Dean walked into the lounge, both Bobby and Haley looked up at him expectantly. Bobby grinned as Castiel walked into the room and stood up to greet him. "Hey Cas, thanks for coming" Haley looked from Dean to Bobby and Castiel and said "I thought that you were going to make a call?"

"Remember Haley, I told you about Castiel the other night" Bobby said not mentioning that he was an angel. Lisa was with them having sent Ben off to school. He didn't know how much Dean had told her about his life and didn't want to say something that could send her on a freak out. That is never pretty.

"Oh, ooh, he's..."

Before Haley could blurt out something, Dean walks hurriedly over to Lisa and whispers "Can you give us a few minutes?" Lisa looks at him confused, but replies "Sure, I have to be getting to work anyway"

Waiting until he heard the door close, Dean turned to Haley, "Haley, this Castiel" and sarcastically to Castiel "Cas this is Haley, who as you seem to know already is my sister" Haley stood shocked at the seemingly indifferent way Dean announced that he believed she was his sister. "Ok Cas, get with the details?"

Her voice raised in indignation Haley interrupts before Castiel could start talking "What that's it. You were ready to kill me and toss me out the door, but just like that you believe him, because he says so. I'm your sister; you should have believed me first over some, some" Struggling to find the right words "holy tax accountant!"

"Oh for freaks sake, I didn't know you were my sister. I still don't know you. Cas is my friend, so yeah I'm gonna believe him over some girl that I just met" at this point their standing toe to toe, the top of Haley's head barley reaching Dean's shoulder, identical eyes flashing with unidentified emotions swirling around them. "That's not the point D; you should have believed me first. I needed you to believe me!" suddenly all of the fire left her and she sat down swiftly on the sofa "I'm sorry; I guess the last few weeks are catching up with me. You know Uncle Bobby believed me easier than you did" pausing before continuing she said "Although, he did threaten to turn me into fertilizer for his yard" turning to Castiel she said "I'm so sorry, that was rude, please go on"

Castiel stood, looking at the three humans sitting waiting for his explanation, he knew that was he was about to tell them would hurt them greatly, but if they wanted to save Sam they needed to know the truth "It was Gabriel. He was on earth for a long time; he had become disillusioned with heaven and his brothers. He told me that he knew that one day the Apocalypse would be triggered and that you Dean, and Sam where destined to be the vessels for Michael and Lucifer. What you don't know and what only he knew was that Haley was the key to stopping Lucifer from ever taking over Sam, but without her there was no one to stop it happening"

"Oh come on, so he screwed us over, made sure that the only person in the way was me, and with me fighting not to say yes to Michael they didn't consider that I was a threat to their plan, arrogant much!" Dean said his voice deceptively calm, anger radiating from his every pore. "No Dean, you were always destined to say yes to Michael. Heaven was extremely annoyed that you said no and left the task to Adam"

"What! That's a load of bull, no way was I gonna say yes"

Ignoring Dean's outburst Castiel continued "Gabriel wanted it to be over so to eliminate any chance of Sam rejecting Lucifer he went to your dad and told him that Haley was in great danger and that she had to be hidden to protect her. He told him that when the armies of heaven and hell became aware that she was important to an upcoming battle that she would become a target, her life in danger. He convinced your dad to send her away, gave him the pendent that she now wears and told him that from the day she put it on her destiny would be hidden from all sides and that everyone who knew her before that point would forget her existence or her importance. Only your dad and Haley would remember her life as the sister of the Winchester brothers'"

Bobby had been quiet up to that point pondering on what Castiel was saying not quiet understanding. When it was clear that Castiel had said all that he was going too, he asked "If it was so important to keep her hidden, why did he tell you, why not just leave her hidden"

"After Dean and I trapped him in the ring of Holy fire, challenged him to stand up to his brothers he decided to fight on the humans side. He knew that Lucifer was still going to take over Sam. He also knew about the rings, that they could send him back to his cage. Knowing that if you were successful in locking Lucifer back in his cage that you were going to need a way to get Sam back out. So he told me and sent me back to have your dad write the letter that would bring her home"

At that point Bobby and Dean started interrupting "What, there's a way to get him out?", "How?", "What's that got to do with Haley"

Castiel looked direct at Haley, who was standing ashen faced after listening to Castiel's explanation for her isolation from her family and said "You are the key Haley, you and Sam are linked, two halves of one soul bound together by blood. You can pull him out"

Haley stepped towards Castiel, her mind a whirl of emotions. Green eyes awash with tears which threatened to overflow, a hand clutching at her chest as though to stop her heart from bursting through. With a trembling voice she said "I... I can get him out, how is that possible? "

"Yes, you can get him out, but you can't do it alone."

"Just wait a minute, how can their two souls be bound together and how does that mean she can get him out of the cage" Dean interrupted twin looks of hope and doubt marring on his face.

"Two children, born of the same mother on the same day are tied together by their souls. It's a very special bond to share, powerful in both heaven and hell. That bond is intensified because of Sam's psychic abilities"

"They're twins Dean" Bobby clarified.

"What, they're TWINS! come on. Have you seen Sam, I mean Haley no offence, but you're tiny. Sam's about two foot taller than you." Dean scoffed "You may have gotten the cute genes, but Sam got the leg size."

"Dean, don't be an ass, that's not the question you should be asking" Pulling herself together Haley now wanted to get the job done. She wanted to get her brother out of hell as soon as possible. Not caring what the consequences of that might be. Turning to Castiel she said "how soon can we do it?"

"It cannot be done here, we must return to the cemetery where the portal to the cage opened. Only there can we bring Sam back. Your soul is tied to Sam's and at that place you can use that tie to find Sam in the pit and retrieve him. Dean you will be the link that holds Haley to this world. The bonds you share as siblings will stop her soul from becoming lost in Hell"

Looking apologetically at Haley as he said "Shit, Cas, I don't feel any bond with Haley; sure, you've told me that she's my sister but that doesn't make me love her the way I do Sam."

"Dean, I understand. You don't know me ..."

"The bond is still there Dean only hidden, once Haley removes the pendent your memories of her will return" Instantly she goes to remove the pendent. "Wait! Not yet, removing it will cause Dean and Bobby some pain as their memories of you return; even Sam will feel the effects in the cage"

Looking at Bobby silently asking his permission, satisfied with his slight nod Dean turned to Haley and said "Do it" Reaching to take the pendent off she couldn't help but feel nervous, she had worn this pendent for twenty years a constant through her entire life. Sighing she took the pendent off the weight of it heavy in her hand. She looked up at Dean and Bobby for some sign that the power of the pendent was broken, but they were peering at her expectantly. Smirking Dean said "I think it still works if you're holding it?"

With a nervous laugh, Haley tossed the pendent on to the couch and waited. Almost immediately Dean and Bobby were holding their heads in pain.

Falling to his knees, Dean was instantly bombarded with a series of memories, his dad telling him to take Sam; he was going back for Haley. A memory of him looking after two babies in motel room after motel room, telling them that he was their big brother and he was gonna look out for them always. The memories started to come faster and faster, his mind assailed by images of a laughing little girl, learning to walk, talk, run and fight. Each memory held a new emotion, laughter, tears, hope, joy, family. Dean could feel his heart swell with love for a sister that only a big brother could have. Finally the memories slowed as he remembered the night that his father had taken Haley away. He was twelve, confused and hurt that Dad had said he was taking Haley away on a trip and that he wouldn't see her for a while. Haley was crying saying she didn't want to go without Sam and Dean, he remembered hugging Haley and telling her that it'd be okay and he'd see her soon, he also remembered the look of guilt on his dads face as he left with Haley in the front seat of the Impala, tears streaming down her face as they drove off into the night.

Returning to the present, Dean looked up. Seeing Haley he strode across the room and pulled her into his arms "Hales" Tears streaming down their faces they knew that no words were needed. They held onto each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to let go for fear of breaking the spell that bound them together. Eventually, Dean pulled back and with a gentle kiss to Haley's forehead said "I guess we have a lot of catching up to do sis?" "Yeah, we do" she replied.

"Haley girl, I hope you're not all hugged out and have one for your old Uncle Bobby" Rushing to Bobby, Haley grabbed tight it felt so good to know that she was not alone anymore that there were people in the world who cared for her, were her family. For so long she had felt lost and rejected feeling like a piece of her was missing. Now it felt like the hole in her soul was filling up, but only one person could completely close it, Sam. Looking over at Dean and Castiel she said "Let's do this".

Dean immediately went to the phone to call Lisa and tell her that he had to leave. She was upset that he was going, but had suspected that he was almost ready to leave anyway. Wishing him well she hung up knowing that she was unlikely to see him again, his life, his world was not hers, and they were two worlds that didn't belong together.

Leaving Bobby, Haley and Castiel downstairs Dean went upstairs to pack. He again found himself sitting on the bed that he shared with Lisa, knowing that he wouldn't be coming back no matter what happened. If they didn't get Sammy back then he was going back to hunting, that was his job and he couldn't deny it any longer. He wasn't meant for this life. Haley had said that she was a hunter too, maybe when this was over he could teach her how a Winchester hunted; after all they are the best. Although, rubbing the back of his head, after the move she used against him earlier, she may have a move or two to teach him. Laughing, feeling lighter than he had in months he threw his few possessions into a bag he headed back down stairs. It was a good day; he had his sister back and a way to get his brother back, they don't get much better than that. He had a good feeling that for once fate and luck was on the Winchesters side.

Walking quickly back into the lounge he said "Okay Cas, what's the plan".

"I take you and Haley to the cemetery and we get Sam out of the cage" Castiel replied.

"That's it, that's your great plan. We just go in and get him. That easy huh, I wonder why I didn't think of that"

Looking quizzically at Dean he said "Yes, it is that simple. We will either succeed or we will die"

"Okay lets go..." Castiel went to place a hand on Dean's head. "Hey, I don't travel angel and I'm not leaving my baby behind. We'll drive the cemetery isn't that far from here and a few more hours won't make a difference" walking out of the front door Dean went to the garage and raised the shutter. Indicating that Haley should follow he said "So, do you remember ma Baby!"

"Oh my God, dads Impala, he gave her to you?" walking round the car she loving stroked the black exterior "can I drive her"

"No, no girl gets to drive ma baby"

Peering at Dean through long lashes with sparkling eyes she replied "Fine, I've got a baby of my own and I don't share either". Walking back to Bobby's truck she jumped onto the back and started removing the tarp covering her Harley. Dean followed curiously, wondering what his sister was doing. On seeing the Harley he whistled "Is that monster yours, she not to powerful a machine for someone as little as you?"

Ignoring Dean she finished uncovering the bike and shouted "Uncle Bobby, can you set up the ramp so I can get her off" To Dean she said, "Let's see whose baby is more powerful shall we?"

Knowing a challenge when he heard one he said "You're on!"

The two continued to bicker good naturedly as Bobby and Castiel watched on. Castiel thought that humans still confused him; to Bobby it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It was amazing to think that just a few short hours ago these two souls were lost to each other, now they had memories to share and a future to create.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby, tell Dean to stop picking on me, he keeps calling me little"

"Would you two idgits pack it in, don't we have your brother to save"

Mouthing a quick sorry to Haley, Dean said "Okay, let's go we're burning daylight here"


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Winchester – Part 2

Pulling up outside the cemetery Dean was instantly taken back to that day three months ago when Sam had jumped head first into the portal sending Lucifer back to his cage, taking Michael and with him Adam, his other brother. His thoughts turning to Adam, Dean knew that there was no way to get him back. Cas had said that not being Michael's true vessel he would have burned up on the trip back to hell. Michael will be trapped with Lucifer and Sam in the cage, and was bound to be pissed. Dean didn't know how he should feel about the loss of Adam, sure he was his half brother but he didn't know him, the boy he knew wasn't even real, but a ghoul who had taken over his form. Even though he had spent some time with him at Bobby's place before the battle he had been too concerned with saying yes to Michael to care. Thinking now he was saddened for the loss of what could have been, not what he had.

Looking up Dean could see Bobby pull up with Castiel and Haley on her "baby" coming in behind him. Laughing slightly, he recalled their race on the way here, his "baby" against her "baby". He had to admit; she sure could ride that bike and had seriously kicked his ass. Of course he was winning at one point, it was a matter of family pride, he was confident that his baby would win. Haley had other ideas, pulling up alongside him she shouted through the window "that all you've got big brother" and with a wink and a laugh pulled down the visor on her helmet and took off, leaving him seriously eating her dust. When this was all over he wanted a rematch, seriously, Man, Sammy was gonna rib him over this FOREVER! First, she knocked him on his ass and then kicked his ass in the race; Dean Winchester is never beaten at anything by a girl, even if that girl is a Winchester.

Getting out of the car Dean walked over to where they were standing "Ready to do this?" he asked as he reached them.

Taking a deep breath Haley said "Yeah, let's get him back" Dean could tell she was nervous, he couldn't help but remember his time in Hell. Now he was sending his little sister in, a little sister that he hadn't seen in twenty years. It seriously sucked! "Don't worry, It's gonna be alright. I'll be right here with Cas waiting to pull you back as soon as you've got Sammy" he said, more confident than he felt. Remembering the day that his dad had taken Haley away, he was very aware of the fact that he'd told her it'd be okay once before and hadn't been able to keep that promise.

Nodding and turning to Castiel, Haley said "I'm ready, where do you want me" They had stopped at a roadside diner on the way to eat and Castiel had explained what they needed to do. Once at the cemetery they would need to open the link between her and Sam; Castiel would then send her soul through the link to Sam. She wouldn't be able to breach the cage and would need to get Sam to come to her and make the connection that they would need to bring him home.

Looking at her Castiel replied "We need to go to the spot where the portal opened. I will prepare the protection circle and then we can start" Dean and Sam had always impressed Castiel with their ability to do what needed to be done without thought to their own safety and wellbeing, particularly when it came to each other. It seemed that this newest addition to their family shared the same trait. She was clearly terrified of what was to come, but nothing it seemed was going to stop her doing this, definitely a Winchester he thought.

Walking together to the centre of the cemetery each lost in their own thoughts, no one spoke of their fears that this wouldn't work, fears that Haley soul would become trapped in the pit, her body left to die with no soul to animate it. Reaching the centre of the cemetery, Castiel and Bobby started to prepare the protection circle.

Dean and Haley, looked at each other and with a sigh Dean said "Are you sure you want to do this, I'd understand if you changed your mind. I've been there Hales and it's not pretty and it's not fun" Taking Dean's hand in her much smaller one she said "I need to do this Dean; I have to try and get him back. I may not have been with you both all these years but I still know you, still love you. I know that if you could you would be the one doing this, I know that! You're my big brother and I know that you would do anything to protect Sam and me, but you can't do this. It has to be me" Nodding, Dean stepped forward to envelope Haley in his arms, pulling her close he said "That's what big brothers are for. You'd better make it back; besides, I've got a rematch to win"

Bobby stood watching the exchange between the siblings and knew that this must have been hard for them, heck; he was about ready to grab Haley and lock her in his panic room to keep her safe. He knew it seemed irrational, but the thought of losing her when she had only just come back into his life was eating at him. The thought that not only could they not get Sam back, but that Haley could become trapped to was unbearable. Instead of doing just that he said "We're ready"

Stepping apart, Dean and Haley walked to the centre of the protection circle, taking off is leather jacket he sat down and indicated that Haley should sit beside him. Once seated he put his arm around her and took her hand, looking at Castiel he said "Okay, let's do this"

Kneeling in front of Haley, Castiel put two fingers to her forehead and said "Haley, you must open your mind to Sam, feel the connection that you have with him. As soon as I feel the link between you, I can send you down"

Haley nodded and closed her eyes. Immediately she started to remember her childhood, happy times spent growing up; Sam and her attached at the hip doing everything together. She remembered a time when they sat on the hood of the Impala watching the stars talking and sharing secrets, sharing their hopes and dreams. Mostly, she remembered that no matter where she was, she could always find Sam, her brother. Suddenly, she felt her soul being propelled out of her body and heard a terrified Dean say "I've got you Haley! Don't you dare think of not coming back, do you hear me?"

The first thing that she becomes aware of on awakening is the heat, the smell, the screams. She knew instantly that she had made it. Shaking, she didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing, one thing she did know was that she had to find Sam. Getting up, she turned to get her first look at the pit, green eyes widening as she took in the horrors of the reality of hell. It was everything that she imagined and the one place she never thought she would find herself. She could see rows upon rows of souls lined up waiting to be placed on the racks. The screams were terrible, pain filled and terrified. Looking around she knew that she had to find Sam and get out of there, knowing that she couldn't be in this place for long or she would lose herself in the agonies of the souls held there. How could Dean have endured forty years in this place without losing himself completely? Turning she looked around, wondering how she was going to find Sam in this place, wondering how long it would be before one of the demons noticed that she wasn't meant to be here.

"Haley, you came" a voice called. Turning Haley came face to face with a creature so beautiful that she had to look away. She had heard that Lucifer was the most beautiful of all of the angels and he was magnificent. Trembling, she stepped back and realised that she wasn't going to have to search for Sam after all, she had landed in the pit right next to Lucifer's cage. With confidence that she didn't feel she said "Yes, just came to collect my brother, if you would send him out I'd be happy to be on my way"

Laughing simply, Lucifer turned to a spot on the wall behind him and pointed to the figure hanging from the wall, Sam "You want Sam, you'll have to come in here and get him little girl, but wait, you can't. No one can get in or out of the cage, you came here for nothing" Turning and walking back into the cage, Lucifer approached Sam and said "Sammy, wake up little sister came for a visit" Looking in up, pain evident in the way he moved. It was clear that Sam was badly hurt.

"I don't have a sister, only a brother Dean" he replied weakly. Haley couldn't understand how he couldn't know about her. Castiel had said that he would remember her even here in the pit. "He'll remember me, he had too!"

Haley watched on helpless as Lucifer pull Sam's hair and forced him to look into his eyes. Sam screamed with pain and passed out. Turning back to Haley he said "Well my dear" a bit like the wolf to little red riding hood "Since you are here why don't you stay a while, chat with me. It's not often I get to talk to someone new, someone brave enough, or foolish enough to come down just to say hi"

"Sure, why not. Can I ask you a question first?"

Lucifer nodded waiting for Haley to continue. "Where's Michael, isn't he supposed to be here with you. I thought Sam pulled him in too when he jumped in"

"Ah Michael, he's here. Although he's not feeling to good at the moment, he's kind of tied up. You're other brother, his vessel didn't make it I'm afraid" Haley could sense that behind the calm exterior he was angry that she was here to try and take Sam back.

"So, where's Dean, he not with you. He's usually the Winchester ready to jump into hell to save his brother. We spent many an interesting night while he was here and when I say interesting night I mean when I listened to him being tortured. He was torn to pieces for forty years did you know that? Now your dad on the other hand he was a man with sticking power" lowering his voice to a whisper he said "one hundred years and he never broke. Do you know how we tortured him; we used his guilt over sending you away to make him suffer. He saw every aspect of the life you had growing up, the beatings you took, and the punishments for running away. The psychologists you saw when they accused you of making up your brothers, you father, thinking you were crazy. The electric shock therapy they used to try and cure you" Looking at Haley, who stood shocked by the revelation that Lucifer knew who she was, and that he had done all along. "I was fairly annoyed when he climbed out of here"

Looking up she saw Sam, who had awakened whilst Lucifer was talking. Clearly in pain, his face confused as he tried to put together what Lucifier was saying "Haley?" Haley knew that she had to keep Lucifer talking had to give Sam time to make the connection that they needed in order to get him out.

"That wasn't his fault, he didn't know what they would do to me and I never told him"

"Oh, but that didn't stop the guilt and the shame. He cried like a baby when he saw the beatings you endured" Lucifer taunted Haley from inside the cage. He may not have been able to touch her but his words had the effect of opening wounds that she thought long closed. "The saddest thing was that despite all that, his boys were still the most important thing to him, the ones that he would go to hell and back for, and did!" Taunting Haley now, with words that he knew would cut her to her very core distract her from what she came to do. Relishing the tears that ran down her face as the soul before him started to wilt with the pain of having lost a family and the uncertainty of thinking that they wouldn't want her now. He said the words that would crack open the scars on her heart "He never cared enough about you to come back for you did he, did he?" Peering at her with a look of glee he said "your brothers won't want you either."

Stepping back Haley knew that she had to do something quick to get them out of there or Lucifer was going to win. Falling to the floor her face in her hands she cried out "Sammy, help me, please! I can't do this without you" sobbing she knew that it was over, she would never get them home, she'd failed. "I'm sorry Dean, so sorry, I can't..."

Suddenly Sam appeared unchained within the cage "Get away from my sister, you evil son of a bitch!" he shouted at Lucifer with arms outstretched using his psychic abilities he threw him against the wall. Rushing towards Haley, knowing that they only had a few seconds he stretched out his hand, breaching the cage he touched her arm. Looking up Haley grabbed hold and shouted "Castiel, NOW!"

"Cas, what's happening, this is taking too long" Dean holding tight to his sister hoping that she knew he was there and that it was giving her strength.

"Wait! She's got him" Castiel looked at Dean and closed his eyes.

"Dean.." Looking over Dean saw Sam lying on the ground within the circle. "Bobby, take Haley, make sure she's okay" Bobby rushed over and pulled the still unconscious girl from his arms. Dean moved quickly to Sam as Castiel was making sure he was okay. Knowing that Sam was hurt; Castiel used his angel powers to restore his body.

Haley awakened with a gasp to see Sam grab hold of Dean and hold tight both men with tears trailing down their faces. "We did it?" Bobby hearing that Haley was awake tightened his hold on the girl in his arms and held her close. "No, you did it" His own tears falling freely onto Haley's head "Are you okay" he asked.

"I'm fine, got out of hell, so that's always good, right?"

"Yeah, little girl, that's always a good thing." Letting her go, Bobby pulled back to look into her face. He could see that she was hurting. Knowing that whatever happened in the pit wasn't good he suspected that the girl before him was not as fine as she would want him to believe.

"You going to be okay if I go and say hi to Sam, Haley girl?

"I'm good, go say hi. I'm just going to sit here a minute" Haley watched as Bobby got up and approached the point in the circle where Sam and Dean were still hugging. She could hear the tears in his voice as he said "It's good to have you back boy, we missed you."

Getting up she turned towards the truck, seeing her Harley, she thought that she would just go, the words "They won't want you either" echoing through her mind, looping like a record scratched and broken. She started walking away when she heard Dean call out "Hales, Hales are you okay?" concern clearly evident in his voice. Raising a hand she called "I'm fine, I just need ..." Not finishing her reply as she collapsed, the events of the day clearly having taken a toll on her body.

Dean was up and over to her in an instant, Sam quickly on his heels. "Dean, what the hell, is she okay?" Looking at the young woman on the ground Sam knew that this was his sister, but he was confused that he couldn't place this version of her in his memories; he could only see her as a child. Looking at Dean he said "What's going on, why don't I remember her growing up?"

"Long story and not one that you are going to like, I'll explain it to you in the car on the way back to Bobby's" Dean went to lift Haley in his arms but stopped when Sam reached down and gently picked her up. Cradling her in his arms he carried her back to Dean's car.

Dean turned to Castiel and said "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she just needs to rest to allow her soul to reconnect to her body, she'll be fine Dean" Castiel looked beyond Dean to the man with the small woman cradled in this arms "they both will" With that he disappeared.

"Dude, man I hate when he does that. Bobby, can you help me get Haley's bike back onto the truck?"

Coming up to stand beside Dean, Bobby looked over at Sam as he got into the Impala, never letting Haley go "Sure. It doesn't look like Sam's going to be letting her go anytime soon, does it?"

"No, it doesn't" Seeing his brother and sister together Dean smiled knowing that his family were together where the belonged. Yes, today was a good day and it had gone the Winchesters way for a change. He didn't know what had happened in the pit, but he knew that it couldn't have been good. Haley had been down there too long for it to have been an easy ride and who knows what Sam had endured locked in the cage with Lucifer. He'd look out for them both and they would face the consequences of that together, after all that's what big brothers did.

Following Bobby back to the truck, they loaded Haley's bike onto the flat bed and secured it tightly under the tarp careful not to damage it, neither one relishing telling Haley that they'd been the one to damage it. Getting into the truck Bobby said "You coming back to mine?"

"Yeah, its home after all" Bobby nodded knowing that his place was home for these kids.

Dean got into the driver seat of the Impala and looked over at his brother and sister in the back seat. Haley was still out cold and Sam was watching her intently. Looking up he said "Tell me everything" Dean put the car into drive and pulled out of the cemetery and started towards Bobby's place. Telling the story of how they lost a sister and how she found her way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Winchester – Part 3

They had been driving for about six hours, when Dean decided that they should stop for the night. It'd been a long day and both Sammy and Haley were asleep in the back seat of the car. Looking at the angle of Sam's head he knew that he was gonna have serious neck ache when he woke up. Pulling out his cell phone he called Bobby "Bobby, I think I'm gonna stop get a room for the night. I'm seriously hankering for a cheeseburger and some pie and my road trip buddies are out cold in the back seat, you in?" Dean listened to Bobby for a few minutes who decided that he'd keep going. He didn't want to leave Haley's bike strapped to the back of his truck all night outside a motel and could manage the rest of the trip back alone.

Pulling into the car park of the motel, Dean got out and went to get them a room leaving Sam and Haley asleep in the car. As he waited for the room key, he found out that there was an all night diner not far from the motel. "Great he thought, I'll get the children settled and get myself some food" Making his way back to the car he couldn't help but feel that his life was gonna get a whole lot different now. For so long it had only been him and Sam, on the road and roughing it in the car. He couldn't imagine Haley, hustling pool and making money playing poker, although, she didn't seem to mind sleeping in the back of the Impala. Looking into the car he saw that neither had moved from where he had left them. "Great, how am I gonna get them into the room" he thought. Not really wanting to wake them, but seeing no other choice he reached in the car to nudge Sam awake. "Sammy, Sammy come on wake up"

"What, Dean?" Sam groggily opened his eyes.

"Up and at um, we got a room. I don't want Haley spending all night in the back of the car and you'll be a pretzel if you lie like that any longer" Dean said.

Looking down at where Haley lay on his chest Sam didn't think that she had moved at all. "Ugh, Dean, I think you need to get Haley up first. I think she's drooling on me!" Laughing Dean reached into the back of the car and lifted Haley carefully trying not to wake her. Once he had her out, Sam pulled his big frame out or the car and stretched the kinks in his shoulder and neck. "Want me to take her" he asked Dean.

"Na, I got her. Why don't you grab our bags and open the room door. You know she's heavier than she looks"

Smirking Sam replied "What, one little woman is too much for you these days Dean?"

"Hey!"

Following Sam into the room, Dean lay Haley down on the sofa. "Dean, come on man she can't sleep on the sofa all night, put her on one of the beds" Dean looked from Sam to Haley and said "What, you want the sofa man, because the only one of us that could get a decent sleep on it is Haley and she's already out cold, besides she's only little"

"Okay, but we can't leave her sleeping in her clothes" Sam said.

"Again, do you want to be the one to explain to your grown up SISTER that you stripped her and put her to bed? I may not know this version of Haley very well, but I think she'd be pissed" Eyes creased with laughter Dean watched as Sam struggled with the reality of having a grown up sister. He looked at her sleeping on the sofa and shook his head "Maybe we should just remove her jacket and boots"

"Good idea" Dean bent down and carefully undid Haley's boots, pulled them off and placed them on the floor, next he removed her jacket. Finally turning to Sam he said "Hand me a pillow and blanket" Finally satisfied that his sister was as comfortable as she was going to get. He turned to Sam and said "Right, food. There's a diner not far from here. I'm gonna go pick up a cheeseburger and some pie. You want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have the same and a chocolate milkshake" Looking back at Haley "What about Haley, should we get her something?"

Walking out the door Dean turned back to say "Ok Samantha, I'll pick something up for Haley too."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Turning to watch Haley as she slept, Sam started replaying in his head the conversation he had with Dean in the car. He couldn't understand why his dad had taken her away; he'd always taught us that family came first. Clenching his fists, it made him angry to think that she must have spent the last twenty years believing that they didn't want her with them. That dad had lied time and time again and never brought her home. Thinking back to his childhood, Sam remembered his little sister. She was the one who wanted to be a hunter and was so keen to learn everything about the supernatural, soaking up like a sponge the lessons that dad had taught them. Despite that he remembered that they shared everything, were always together following Dean around and getting up to mischief. He'd always had this sense when it came to Haley, always knew where she was, always knew when she was in trouble. It was like a sixth sense that they had with each other. Dean had told him that it was the bond that they shared as twins that had allowed Haley to follow him into the pit and get him out. It was also the reason that Gabriel had tricked his dad into sending her away.

Falling back onto one of the beds, closing his eyes; he thought about his time in hell. He didn't know what Cas had done to him, but he didn't remember or feel the agonies that he knew he must have endured. It was like his soul had been healed at the same time as his body. After everything that had happened over the last few years, his main priority was to repair the damage done to his and Dean's relationship, and to get to know his sister all over again. He was pretty sure that things hadn't been easy for her growing up and he wanted to find out how bad things were. He could remember bits and pieces of the conversation she had with Lucifer, but couldn't put everything together.

Hearing Dean come back into the room he opened his eyes and sat up. Dean tossed the bag of food to him which he caught with a grateful "Thanks". Dean was already shoving his third burger into his month and mumbled an unintelligible "No problem" back at Sam.

Getting up Sam went to sit with Dean at the table and started to eat his food. Glancing over at Haley again he asked "Do you think she's okay, she's been out for a while?"

"I think so; Cas said her body is reconnecting with her soul, whatever that means. She'll be fine!" Having finished the burgers Dean made quick work of his pie "Hmm that is soooo good. Lisa couldn't make pie like this."

"So Dean, how is that working out for you?"

"What, the pie?" Dean asked puzzled.

Exasperated Sam said "You know, with Lisa?"

Putting down what was left of the pie Dean looked thoughtfully at Sam and replied "Sam, I only stayed as long as I did because I made a promise to you. If Haley hadn't turned up this morning I would have been leaving soon anyway. The thought of you being in the pit with Lucifer and not doing anything about it was killing me" a stray tear made its way down Dean's cheek. Glancing over at his sister Dean continued "No matter what, I will thank God, every day of my life for bringing that girl back into our lives." Pausing as if considering whether to continue Dean said "You know she put me on my ass this morning?"

"What?"

Laughing Dean said "Yeah, but that's not the best of it, first I checked out her ass, you have no idea how scarred for life I'm gonna be knowing that one, then I thought Bobby was her sugar daddy and told her so. Cas then knocked me down the stairs, following the revelation that yes she was in fact my sister and yes I was a pervert who thought my sister was hot." By the time Dean finished recounting the events of that morning Sam didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "And do you know what else?" Wiping the tears from his eyes Sam said "No what?"

"She beat me in a race against the Impala on that monster of a Harley that she calls her baby. I am sooo on for a rematch when she's back on her feet" That was enough to set Sam off again, laughing hysterically at the thought of his macho brother being not only decked by a girl half his size but beaten in a drag race by the very same girl.

"It's not that funny, bitch" Dean said, but he was laughing too. It was good to see his brother laugh, it had been too long. "Sounds like our sister has grown up kinda cool, huh Dean" Sam said "Yeah it looks like she did, okay, now that my stomach is sorted I am in serious need of some shut eye" Getting up, he said "Night Sam; it's good to have back" not bothering to remove his clothes he flopped straight down onto the bed and was almost immediately asleep. Sam got up and moved to his own bed, removing his shoes and getting into bed, he mouthed a quick goodnight to Haley and Dean; then fell asleep.

The next morning Haley woke up to the sounds of the shower running. Sitting up she could see Dean sitting at the table and assumed that it was Sam in the shower, being pretty sure that Uncle Bobby wasn't sharing a motel room with them. "Dean, where are we?"

"Haley, you're up. You had us worried; you've been out for a straight twenty hours. How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess, is that Sam in the shower?"

"Yeah" Haley looked closer at Dean and could tell that he had already been in the shower, his hair was still slightly wet and the smell of the soap he'd used clung to his skin.

Dean turned to look closely at his sister for any signs that she wasn't okay. There was a definite tension in her face that hadn't been there yesterday and it was clear that she was trying hard not to look into his eyes. "Hey Haley, are you sure you're okay" Clenching her teeth, she looked squarely at Dean and said "I said I'm fine" which to Dean meant that she clearly wasn't. Not wanting to push the issue he let it slide and instead said "Not a morning person then, want some coffee?"

With a response which resembled a grunt Haley got up from the sofa and approached the table, carefully looking at Dean for a sign that he was going to start asking her again if she was okay, but he seemed intent on eating his breakfast "What is that? It's a burrito I've got one for you too, do you want it now or after your shower, because you know" pausing purely for effect Dean says "You stink!"

Haley let out an indignant screech and said "I don't stink" looking down at herself she saw that she was wearing the same clothes that she had on the morning before and said "Well, maybe I do, but you try being in the same clothes and sleeping in them for forty hours and see how much you stink"

"Should I have let Sam undress you like he wanted to, because, I didn't think you would take to kindly to that" Dean said with a laugh.

"He wanted to what!"

At that point, Sam came out of the bathroom looking and smelling rather good, but wearing the most god awful shirt that she had ever seen. Haley was glad that Dean had thought to bring Sam's things or he would have only had what he had on when he got back from the pit and that stuff must have smelt nasty after all that time.

Noticing that Haley was up Sam moved to stand in front of her, looking into her green eyes as if searching for something indefinable he said "Good morning Haley and placed a kiss on the top of her nose in the way he used to when they were kids" Looking up at him with tears in her eyes she replied with a small voice, heavy with emotion "Morning little bro" Pulling Haley into a hug, he found himself tearing up and wondered how the hell Dean must have felt finding out who she was and then sending her to hell, it would have killed him inside. She was still the sister he remembered from so long ago, only now she was a little taller, not much mind you but a little. "Little! Come on sis have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, because, I don't think you've grown since you were eight."

Watching from his place at the table, Dean smiled happily at his siblings but hearing that comment from Sam, Dean thought maybe he should duck and cover. As predicted, Haley let out a growl and pushed past Sam saying "You know not everyone can be the size of a tree" Grabbing her back pack from the bottom of the sofa where one of her brothers had left it she headed into the bathroom closing the door with a firm click.

Sam looked confused "What?"

Dean laughed and said "Dude, she's a bit sensitive about her height, she doesn't take kindly to the word little being applied to her".

"Thanks for the heads up Dean"

Dean laughed and said "I thought I'd let you dig your way out of that one on your own Sammy!"

"Thanks so much for that" Sam took a seat at the table across from Dean, glancing back at the bathroom door and hearing the shower running "I don't think Haley's okay"

Looking up sharply Dean stiffened and said "What do you mean"

"Yesterday in hell, we nearly didn't get out" Sighing " I can't remember a lot about what happened, just bits and pieces of the conversation between Lucifer and Haley" Pausing for a moment trying to get his thoughts clear "He was talking about dad and the people he left Haley with...I think, I think that they hurt her" Sam could feel his heart beat increase as he struggled to find the words to tell Dean what he remembered "She was so brave standing up to Lucifer, talking to him as if she was having Sunday lunch with the devil, I didn't know who she was, but then she was crying Dean, and I felt her, I saw her fall to the ground crying out for my help, Lucifer was laughing, talking about beatings, punishments I even heard electro shock therapy, she said it wasn't dads fault that he didn't know. I felt her pain deep down in my soul. I think that was what finally made the connection; I felt this flood of memories return, memories of my sister. That's when we got out" shaking he said again "Someone hurt her bad Dean, she was just a little girl."

Dean who had said nothing whilst Sam talked felt anger at the thought of his sister being hurt, anger at their dad for taking her away and letting it happen and anger at the people who were supposed to take care of her. Angrily running his hands through his hair, fist clenched, hearing the shower stop Dean lowered his voice and said quietly "Sammy, I'm gonna find out what happened to Haley, then I'm gonna find those sorry sons of bitches and make them pay"

"Yeah, we are" Sam agreed.

Coming out of the bathroom, Haley looked infinitely better than she had going in. She had changed into some black pants and a white t-shirt and had tied her towel dried hair up in a scrunchie, not wanting to take the time to dry it properly. Looking over at her brothers she could feel the tension in the air and hoped that they hadn't been fighting, but mainly she hoped that it wasn't over her. Not saying anything she walked over to the sofa and sat down to pull on her boots.

"Hey short stuff, you smell much better" Dean called laughingly from his place at the table; he had twenty years of teasing to catch on and didn't want to waste a minute. He ducked as the only reply was Haley's pillow sailing across the room to hit him square on the face.

"Nice, throw stretch" by this time Sam was practically on the floor laughing at the look on his sister's face.

Instead of retaliating, Haley stood up, picked up her back pack and walked to the dresser and put on some lip gloss, noticing that Dean had left the keys to the Impala there she picked them up, grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door of the motel room. Holding them up for Dean to see she said "So Dean, I'll drive"

Dean jumped up and chased a laughing Haley from the room calling "I told you, girls don't drive my baby"

Sam grabbed the rest of their stuff and followed that out of the room, returning the keys to the reception, he could still hear Dean and Haley bickering over who was driving as he turned the corner. Stopping to watch, he didn't think he had seen Dean this relaxed and this happy in a long time. Deep down, I think he knew that something was missing from their lives. It was like Haley was the missing link that tied them together, she may have only been back one day but she had fallen right back into the place in their hearts where she was meant to be, in a way that he didn't think should be possible. Sam knew that he and Dean would do anything to keep their sister with them and make sure that she was happy.

Walking slowly back to the car, Dean on one side and Haley on the other still holding the keys saying "Dean, I'm a good driver you know that. You saw me on my bike; I'm amazing on the road"

"You are CRAZY on the road and you are not driving; I'm the driver, little girl now give me the keys"

That's when Sam knew that Dean was going to lose this battle too. Stepping back slightly, Haley's shoulders dropped and she looked up at Dean with these big green watery eyes and a hurt expression on her face and said "Fine" tossing the keys back to Dean she got her back pack and went to get into the back of the car with one final tear filled look at Dean she opened the door.

Dean stood holding the keys with an expression which said "What the heck just happened". With a look at the keys in his hands he straightened slightly and said "Wait, you can drive" Instantly, Haley's expression cleared and she grinned happily and ran round the car to snatch the keys from Dean, with a quick "Thanks" she was in the driver's seat in no less than ten seconds.

Sam laughed and said "Dude"

Dean still dazed from his encounter with Haley said "What?"

"Dude, you totally got played by a girl." Sam was practically quivering with suppressed laughter.

"I didn't, bitch shut up!" Dean said a look of embarrassment on his face. "Yes you did one look at those big watery eyes and you caved. Man, you are never winning any argument with Haley"

"Shut up and get in the car Sasquatch before I make you walk the rest of the way to Bobby's, oh and in the back" Dean and Sam both laughing got in the car and settled into their seats.

Haley quivering with excitement started the engine, looking at Dean she leaned over and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and said "Thank you" with a look at Sam in the back seat and a quick grin she put the car in drive and to Dean she said "let's see what this baby can do with a real driver behind the wheel".

Dean needing to at least get the last word in said "Yeah, but now you gotta let me drive the Harley, you know what they say sis, share and share alike".


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Winchester – Part 4

Twenty Minutes Later

"Oh for crying out loud, pull over Haley" Dean said hearing the siren as the Police Cruiser flagged them down.

"Oops! Don't worry about it, I'm great with cops" Haley said with a slightly guilty look. Dean had told her to slow down and she had intended to, but by the time she lifted her foot from the gas the cop was on her tail. Pulling over she waited for the police officer to approach the car.

Rolling down the window as he approached she put on her best innocent expression and said "Good afternoon officer" exaggerating her Irish accent to its fullest.

Peering in the window the officer looked at Haley and said "Good afternoon Miss, Is this your car?"

Without glancing at Dean, Haley said "No officer, it's my cousins. I'm afraid, he's not very happy with me. He told me to keep the speed down, but you know a car like this needs to be pushed hard and fast. It's almost criminal not too" Giggling lightly, Haley glanced at him through her lashes and flashed the Officer a grin which showed her dimples

"That may be Miss, but, you were approaching 90mph. Do you know the speed limit for travelling in the states?"

"Sorry officer, I know I was going a little fast" Haley replied and felt a moment of panic when the officer said "Would you step out of the vehicle Miss, I'll need to see your licence and passport, you do have a licence?"

"No problem" getting out of the car Haley turned and leaned back in, her ass clearly displayed in her jeans. Smiling at Sam she said "Can you pass me my back pack?" handing it over Sam glared at Haley who just smiled at him and winked. Backing out of the car, Haley pulled her driving licence and passport and handed it to the officer.

"Well Haley O'Donnell, this here's an American Passport, you don't sound much like you're from around here" The officer said

"Well, I'm originally from the States, but I moved to Ireland when I was just a little girl, hence the accent. It stuck!" Leaning back on the car Haley hooked her fingers into her back pockets and said "I'm here travelling, getting to know the home country you know. It is very pretty".

Grinning at Haley the officer said "So, you'll be in the state for a while then"

"Next state over, I'm visiting family but I'll be around for a while, yes" biting her lip coyly and looking at the ground.

"Okay, I'll just need to check the registration of the vehicle" bending around Haley he looked through the open window and said to Dean "This your car?" at his nod he said "Can I see your registration please?"

Dean pulled the car registration out of the glove compartment and handed it to the officer. Looking it over the officer said to Dean "This looks fine, maybe one of you boys should take the wheel and keep this young lady out of trouble"

"Will do Officer, I was just about to pull her over when you stopped us" Dean said putting the registration documents back into the glove compartment.

Turning back to Haley the officer handed her a ticket and said "Try to keep the speed down miss" Taking the ticket with a bright smile Haley replied "I will" with that the officer tipped his hat and made his way back to his cruiser.

Dean was already out of the Impala and at the driver's side, pushing Haley into the back seat before the Police Cruiser had pulled away, the look on his face saying that she was in big trouble. Indicating that Sam should get in the front Dean got behind the wheel. Without looking at Haley he said "That was disgusting, the guy is probably in his car jerking off after the display you put on"

"What! Don't be silly, it was only a bit of harmless flirting Dean, don't tell me you've never used your looks to your advantage before, because you'd be lying. Besides American guys love the Irish accent, they think it's sexy" Haley said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Harmless flirting, I quote "_a car like this needs to be pushed hard and fast_" " in a sexy voice and fluttering his eyelashes "You practically had the guy salivating when you showed him your ass and you still got a ticket"

"Dean, I didn't get a ticket" Haley said

"What, well what did he give you?"

Haley handed him the piece of paper the officer had given him and said "His number"

Growling Dean said "That's it, you're grounded" Crumpling up the paper he threw it out the window.

"What, you can't ground me Dean. I'm 28" Haley bit out, now slightly embarrassed that she had put on a display like that in front of her brothers. Turning to Sam she said "Sammy, tell him he can't ground me!"

"Don't look at me, I'm with him. You gotta know what you do to a guy Haley, I mean, even Dean wasn't immune before he knew who you were" Sam said. Trying to help Haley out with Dean just a little bit. Whilst he wasn't happy about it, she had gotten them out of a ticket and a potentially difficult situation, considering him and Dean were supposed to be dead.

"Dude"

"What?"

Seeing the look that Dean directed at him Sam said with a wry grin "Never mind, I'm with Dean on this one" Maybe Haley wasn't going to win every argument with Dean after all. Sam had a feeling that when it came to Haley and guys Dean was going to be a pain in her ass.

Putting the car in drive, Dean headed back on the road. Shutting out Haley's indignant "hey" he turned up the music and started to sing along.

A few hours later they turned into the road which would take them to Bobby's place. Haley was asleep in the back, having point blank refused to speak to Dean the whole way back, Winchester stubbornness at its best.

As they pulled to a stop, Bobby appeared on his front porch to wait for them to get out the car. Haley hopped out of the car and ignoring her brothers, grabbed her bag and stalked towards him "Hey Uncle Bobby" giving him a quick hug.

"Did I miss something" He asked Haley "Not unless you count my brothers acting like complete asses, you didn't, but that's probably a regular occurrence?"

"Remember, you're grounded Haley" Dean called with a grin.

"Bite me, Dean. You can go back to HELL!" Haley shouted as she stomped straight into Bobby's house.

"Grounded, what did you two idgits do to that girl" Bobby asked, knowing that either Sam or Dean had to be responsible for Haley's current disposition.

"How come it had to be us, it was her that practically made out with a cop to get out of a speeding ticket. I just made my displeasure known and grounded her" Dean answered. Sam just looked at Bobby and grinned.

"Um Dean, you can't ground her, she's 28 the same age as Sam and he's all grown up"

"Well, in my memory she's 8 and that's too young to have guy's leering at your ass. No way, that's happening. I say we put her in the panic room until she's say 50 and then let her out" Dean said only half joking "That way she'll be old and wrinkled and no guy will want to look at her in that way again"

Bobby stood with mouth gapping "Dean, come on, that's a bit extreme don't ya think" but Dean wasn't listening he thought that was a great idea. Walking into the house Dean saw that Haley was on the phone. Turning to openly eavesdrop he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Hey, officer sweet thing, I didn't get your name earlier" pausing "Ooh Officer Andrew's I like it; so I was wondering if you knew how to show a girl a good time. My cousins are a bit straight; don't really know how to have FUN." Looking at Dean with sparkling eyes that clearly said "Screw you"

Dean expression was thunderous as he listened; striding quickly over to where Haley stood, he grabbed the phone from Haley saying "What the hell are you doing?"

"Gotcha" Haley said with a grin a mile wide. Oh Dean was soooo easy to get riled up, living with him was going to be interesting. Staring at Haley, Dean started to laugh and pulled her in his arms "Sorry, I guess I'm gonna be the protective big brother. It definitely makes me act like an ass"

"That's okay. I kind of like it, but you do know that I date right?"

"Never again, Hales, not if I can help it" Dean said

Looking up at Bobby and Sam who stood laughing in the hallway having witnessed the entire exchange he said "Not if I can help it"

Dean, Sam, Haley and Bobby spent the next few weeks at Bobby's place getting to know each other again. They spent the days putting Bobby's place back together and turning it into a home. At night they would sit in Bobby's old sitting room and tell each other stories of their childhood and what things had been like for them growing up.

Haley talked about training, and hunting and her grandmother and whenever Dean and Sam asked whether she was happy as a child, she simply looked at them with haunted eyes and said "I missed my family". They knew deep down that there was more to it than that, but whenever the broached the subject Haley would shut down and not give them an answer. Talking at night after Haley had gone to sleep they decided to give her some space and let her tell them the truth in her own time. After all they had all the time in the world now.

Dean and Sam also talked about the cracks in their relationship and how the decisions that each had made affected the other. There were lots of tears and laughter and after they finished they found a common ground and a new respect for each other as brothers. The future looked good for the Winchester kids.

"Morning" Haley said as he came into the kitchen. Sam, Dean and Bobby were already there and were halfway through breakfast.

"Morning Hales, there's coffee in the pot and some eggs if you're interested" Sam said.

"Not just now Sammy, I'm gonna go for a run and hit the bag for a bit. I'm getting a bit out of shape with all this sitting around" Looking over at Sam and Dean she said "Don't you two ever train?"

"No Hales, we just do. Hunt, hunt, hunt that's what keeps us in such great shape" Dean said,

Sam interrupted to say "Well, I don't know about that Dean, I don't think you did much hunting at Lisa's place, eating pie" Dean threw a dirty look at Sam and said "What about you hell boy, hanging around with Lucifer, didn't make you go soft did it?"

"Boys, no need to fight, it was just and observation" Haley said. Okay, I'm off! I'll see you in a bit" Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she headed out the door.

Watching as she left Bobby turned to Sam and Dean and said "She still not talking about Ireland?"

"No" Sam replied. They had talked to Bobby about their fears that Haley had been mistreated growing up, but so far they hadn't been able to get her to open up. He had been furious that John had left Haley with someone who wouldn't look after her properly and then not check on her to make sure she was doing okay. What Sam and Dean didn't know and what Bobby didn't tell the boys, was that sometimes he would hear Haley cry out at night in her sleep. He was sure that she was having nightmares and had asked her about it not long after she had gotten there. Haley's answer was that she simply had bad dreams sometimes, just like everyone else and wouldn't tell him anything. Bobby was sure that if he told Sam and Dean that they would confront her with it and demand to know what had happened to her, but Bobby felt it best to let Haley come to them on her own.

"She'll tell us in her own time boys, we just have to let her be and be there when she trusts us enough to let us into that part of her life"

"Yeah"

"I know"

They had just finished breakfast when Haley came back from her run. Grabbing her boxing mitts she went outside to work the bag. Dean finished clearing up and went outside to watch Haley train. He had never quiet seen anyone work a bag the way she did and it was a sight to behold. He knew that she had been training all of her life and over the last few weeks had demonstrated clearly her knowledge of weapons and the supernatural; she was like a walking, talking encyclopaedia of demons, ghosts and all things that go bump in the night. He was looking forward to seeing her put that training into action when they started hunting again. They had discussed it and decided that they would start to look for a hunt in the next few days, all of them itching to get back to work.

Looking up at him with a quick grin, Haley plugged in her ipod and placed it in the holder attached to her arm. Pumping up the volume, Dean could hear the sounds of ACDC blaring from the ear plugs from his place on the porch. Sam joined him, leaning against the doorjamb and without a word he silently turned to watch his sister work out. To be honest he was starting to feel a little out of shape and thought he probably should be joining Haley in her daily workouts.

Using a combination of punches and kicks it was clear that Haley was highly trained in martial arts, her movements fluid and graceful as she worked her way through a series of moves, moves which could only have been done by someone with some serious training time under their belt. Legs sweeping across the bag, twisting and turning in time to the music, sweat beading across her brow. On and on she went working around the bag, punch, kick, back kick, spin on and on she went never stopping only pushing on. With a final spin kick under the bag Haley stepped back and turned off her ipod. Turning to see her brothers watching her she laughingly said "Working out usually only works when you do it, you know?"

"Yeah, but you're just so good at it" Sammy said "I'll maybe get you to teach me a few of those moves tomorrow"

"Anytime, little bro, anytime." Walking past Dean and Sam into the house Haley headed upstairs to shower and change. Turning as she reached the steps she said "What about you big brother, wanna learn some new moves from your baby sis?"

Laughing Dean said "Maybe, once you show me them in action and not on some poor punch bag"

Just as Haley was about to go upstairs her cell phone rang. Frowning she came back downstairs and picked it up from the table where she had left it lying. Looking at the caller id her face hardened; as she hit answer she looked up at her brothers and said "Hello mother" her voice cold in a way that Dean and Sam had never heard before. Knowing that her brothers and Bobby, who was standing in the doorway, were going to blatantly eavesdropping Haley stepped outside onto the porch closing the screen door firmly behind her.

"Haley, my dear, we haven't heard from you in weeks, we've been calling and you aren't returning our calls. We've been very worried. It really is irresponsible of you not to call us back." Haley's mother scolded her. Haley could hear the disapproval in her mother's voice even from such a distance. Things never change she thought, to her mother she said "Sorry mother, I've been busy"

"Doctor Martin called and said that you haven't spoken with him in weeks and that you haven't filled your last prescription, are you taking your medicine, Haley? You know what happens when you stop, you start to get delusions about that family and need to go back into the hospital" Her mother spoke to her as if she was a child, it was always the same. "Your father and I have been very worried, when are you coming home?"

"I've told you mother, I'm not coming home. That place has never truly been my home. I wish you would just leave me alone!" She said harshly, she was upset that her adoptive mother was calling when things were going so well in her life; upset that she taken the call and worst of all Haley knew that her brothers and Uncle Bobby were listening in and were going to want some sort of explanation from her, one that she couldn't, wouldn't give them.

"You always were an ungrateful child Haley, after all that we have done for you. All that we had to put up with when you were growing up, how can you speak to me that way" Haley's mother's voice rose in agitation.

"Mother, please don't make this difficult..." Haley started to say but her mother interrupted her "Difficult Haley, I wasn't going to call again, but your father insisted. Your Grandma Anne is sick and has been asking for you. We've told her that you're on a trip but she keeps asking us to call, she's asking you to come home."

"Grandma Ann is sick, how bad is she?" Haley asked her voice trembling; her mother knew that the only thing that could get Haley to go home was if her Grandma Anne needed her. She was the only person on her side when she was growing up, how could she not go to her.

"She's not good Haley; the Doctor says that she doesn't have a lot of time left. You need to come home now!"

Sighing Haley knew that she had to return to Ireland, and see her Grandma for herself. She may not be as bad as her mother had made out but she had to check, couldn't take the chance of something happening and not being there. "Okay mother, I'll get the next flight out" hanging up the phone Haley dialled again and made reservations for a flight. After securing a seat for the next day Haley hung up the phone. Looking down at the phone she suddenly felt as if everything was being pulled away from her. With a heartfelt moan she hurled the phone across the yard and ran hurriedly down the porch. She could hear Sam and Dean calling after her but she kept going, faster and faster until she reached her bike. Not stopping to put on her helmet, she got on...

"Haley!" Dean shouted trying to get his sister to stop, but from the way she was moving, he knew that she was not going to stop until she got to her bike. Knowing that if she did there was no stopping her from leaving and from the way she looked she would kill herself on that bike. Not stopping to draw breath he grabbed her and pulled her from the bike before she could take off. Holding on to her tight he said "Haley, stop you're not going anywhere in the state you're in, stop it"

Tears streaming down her face she shouted at Dean "Let me go, damn it Dean, I need to get out of here, PLEASE!" Pulling her struggling body into his arms he said "I've got you Hales, you don't have to go through anything alone" Feeling Sam come up behind him to lay a hand on Haley's shoulder letting her know that he was there too; he said in a soft voice "we're here sis, we've got you"

At that Haley's struggles turned into heart wrenching sobs which racked her whole body. Dean held her tight while she cried and Sam sat beside him a hand never leaving her in an effort to comfort their sister, both had tears streaming down their face as they imagined what could have happened to their sister to make her so broken inside. Eventually, the sobbing subsided and turned into little hiccups and still they held on.

Pulling back, Haley drew her hand across her face and looked at her brothers "I'm sorry, I'm a bit of a mess"

"Do you want to talk about it, Haley; it might help to share some of it with us. We know that you went through some shit when you were growing up Hales. We only want to help you with it" Sam said.

"Sammy, I'm sorry, I can't, not yet" looking down Haley said softly "I can't"

Looking at Sammy, Dean indicated that he shouldn't push it. Nodding, Sam got up and put his hand out to Haley. "Come on, we've got a trip to Ireland to pack for" Putting his arms around her shoulders he headed back towards the house.

"What, you can't come Sammy, you neither Dean" Haley said shakily.

"Well, that's just tough Haley, we're coming no arguments. We're not letting you go alone"

Giving up Haley said "Okay" thinking it might just help her put her demons to rest if she had her brothers with her.

With a small smile she thought, yeah her mother and father would freak when she brought home Dean and Sam Winchester, the brothers that were supposed to not exist. The trip may just be worth to see their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Winchester – Part 5

Without looking up Haley walked into the house with a quick "I'm going to shower" and headed up stairs, her posture saying that she wanted to be alone.

Sam and Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs, neither saying a word as they watched their sister move quickly up the stairs. Bobby came to join them; concern evident in his gaze he could feel the misery wash over the two boys that were like sons to him. Nodding up the stairs to where Haley left he said "Do you think that she's going to be okay?"

With a quick shake of his head Sam not able to speak walked into the sitting room and sat down on the old sofa, his face in his hands. He could feel his sister's pain through the connection they shared; the misery and hurt that he could feel was almost suffocating.

Dean looked over to where Sam was sitting he felt helpless against the rush of emotions running through his body. Turning to Bobby he said "I'm gonna kill the person responsible for this Bobby. If my dad was here right now..." tailing off, his thoughts murderous. He walked over to where Sam was sitting and sat carefully down beside him . Placing a hand on his arm he said quietly "She's gonna be okay Sam, we'll get her through this"

"Yeah" with a shaky breath Sam looked over at Dean "Yeah" he repeated.

"One thing we haven't thought of though...How are we getting to Ireland? We can't exactly use the fake id's we have. I doubt they'd get us into the Country and with us supposedly being dead we can't use our own passports."

Sam looked urgently at his brother, anxiety on his face as he said "I'm going Dean, so we'd better find a way! I don't care what it takes"

"You're both overlooking the obvious answer" Bobby said "Who do we know who could get us there in an instant no need for passports or planes" Looking at each other, sudden grins on their face and simultaneously said "Cas!" Then looking back at Bobby they said "We?"

"Yeah we! You don't think I'm letting you two idgits go to a foreign country with that girl alone do ya?"

Getting up from his place on the sofa Dean, with a glance up stairs said "I'm gonna call Cas" and walked out of the house. Nodding from his place on the sofa Sam settled in to wait for Haley to come back down and for Dean to come back with Cas.

Dean walked slowly to a quiet spot in the yard and sat on the bonnet of one of the old cars; his emotions at odds with the stillness of his body. He could feel the anger radiating through him and knew that he had to get himself under control before he saw Haley again. Thinking of his beautiful younger sister so strong in many ways but broken inside. He hated to think what twenty years of isolation from her family had done to her. It was obvious that if they didn't remember who she was, then no one was going to believe a little girl when she insisted that she had a father and two brothers. He suspected that deep down, the Winchester stubbornness and insistence of the reality of a family which other people didn't think existed was the cause of Haley's current state of mind. Oh he knew that there was more to it than that and the people dad had entrusted her to had...how had they dealt with a child who grieved for the loss of that family? Pausing in his thoughts fists clenched so tightly, standing suddenly, he turned and punched straight through the window of the nearest car. Pain radiated through his hand and blood poured uncaring from a gash in his knuckles but did little to alleviate the rage coursing through his blood. Looking up he shouted to the sky "Cas, Cas I need your help!"

"You know Dean; I am not at your beck and call. There are matters which need to be attended to in Heaven" Cas appearing before Dean said. Dean sent an angry glance in Castiel's direction and said "I don't care; we need you here and after everything that we did, you owe us!"

Sensing Dean's pain, Castiel moved to stand before him and placing a hand on his shoulder he said "What do you need my friend" Not answering the question, Dean had a sense that Castiel knew exactly what was going on and said "Do you know what's wrong with Haley?" Unblinkingly Castiel simply answered "Yes"

Stepping back with surprise; Dean said "Well, care to share?"

"No, I cannot. This is something that Haley will share with you when the time is right. Haley is a fine hunter, one of the best, but the pain from the childhood stolen from her is deeply rooted in her soul. Her childhood was difficult and she will need you to be strong for her"

Dean knew that there was no way that Castiel was going to tell him anything so instead of arguing with him said "We need to get to Ireland tomorrow, Haley's adoptive Grandmother is sick and she needs us to go with her. We don't think Sam and I will be able to get to Ireland with the id's we have. Can you get the four of us there?"

"Yes, do you wish to go now?"

"No, tomorrow, Haley's" pausing to take a shaky breath "parents aren't expecting her till tomorrow night. The journey time from here to there by plane is more than a few hours, so we can't exactly pop up now. Not when they know that she is here in the US"

Looking out of her bedroom window; Haley could see Dean talking to Castiel outside, every movement shouted out his feelings. He wasn't happy and that was her fault. She knew that she should have kept the emotions from overflowing whilst they were around, knew that by taking that phone call she had opened a gate in her soul and she didn't know if she could close it. Getting up Haley went to lie on her bed; how could she face them after that spectacular break down. She was so embarrassed, her brothers were so strong despite everything that they had gone though, for crying out loud they'd both been to hell and back and survived it and here she was crying like a girl over a phone call from her mother. Suddenly exhausted she felt her eyes close to sleep. Maybe she'd wake up feeling better, more able to face what needed to be done.

Downstairs, Sam sat unmoving on the sofa lost in thought. Standing as he heard Dean return he said "Well, is Cas in?"

"Yeah, he'll be back tomorrow to take us" Dean replied.

Nodding in response Sam couldn't help glancing up the stairs, the shower had stopped some time ago and Haley had yet to make an appearance. Sensing the direction of Sam's thoughts Dean said "She'll need some time to get herself together, Sammy" Taking a seat, the sat silently together; each of the brothers pondered on what they would find out when they got to Ireland. They hated that they were going in blind; only one person could tell them what to expect and at the moment, she wasn't talking.

"We just have to treat this like another monster hunt Sammy" he could feel his brothers gaze turn thoughtfully to him. "Go in, find the bad guys then gank them, simple as that" Again, Sam simply nodded at Dean, his thoughts clearly on his sister. Getting up Sam headed towards the stairs, Dean knew that Sam needed to see if his sister was okay; it's what he always did when they were little.

Pausing at Haley's door Sam listened for any sign that she was moving about, not hearing anything he carefully opened the door and popped his head inside. Seeing Haley asleep in the centre of the bed, her small frame made even smaller as she curled into herself Sam stepped into the room. Looking helplessly at his sister he considered simply leaving and letting her sleep in peace. Instead, he found himself walking further into the room. Kicking off his shoes he said quietly "Hales, make room" in the way he did when they were kids and with that Haley shuffled over to the other side of the bed. Laughing lightly Sam thought "wow, it still works" Lying down beside Haley; he put his arms around her and lifted her slightly so that she was safely encased on his chest with his arms around her. Laying his head on hers he said "sleep well Hales".

Downstairs Dean got up to sit with Bobby at the kitchen table. They sat in silence neither knowing how to put their thoughts into words. They knew that there was a battle coming, and not of the supernatural nature, but they also knew that Haley was at the centre of it. The fight was on again to bring one of their own out of Hell, maybe not physically, but the hell in her mind.

A short while later, Dean unable to sit and wait any longer headed up the stairs to Haley's room. Peering round the door he saw that Sam was on the bed with Haley and that they were both asleep wrapped tightly around each other. Shaking his head lightly he couldn't help but be taken back to the times when he had found them sleeping exactly that same way in the back of the Impala, so close that you couldn't tell where one finished and the other began. More often than not they would end up in the same bed together even if they had started off alone. Of course things were a little different now; Haley looked so small against Sam, who had grown considerably bigger than her over the years. With a small smile he turned to leave, maybe this is what they needed just now, some time for them to reconnect and re-establish that bond between them.

"Dean"

Dean turned to see Haley peering up at him and said "Sorry Hales, go back to sleep I was just making sure both of you were okay" Only just realising the position she was in she whispered quietly "What! I fell asleep alone; I don't remember Sammy coming in"

Coming to sit on the chair beside Haley's bed Dean said with a sad smile "You always slept like that when you were kids, there was no coming between you. I could never get you to sleep in your own bed"

"We're a little big for that now don't you think?"

"Well Sam maybe, you not so much"

Haley couldn't help but notice that Dean's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, his green eyes serious and worried. She knew that she had to tell them what happened to her growing up, not wanting to let them get to Ireland and be blindsided by her mother and her explanation for how crazy Haley was, is! Shaking Sam she said "Sammy wake up"

Immediately Sam was awake and tightened his hold on Haley "I'm okay" Relaxing his hold enough to allow Haley to sit up.

"I need to talk to you both" Indicating that Dean should join them on the bed. Dean sat down and kicked off his boots and Haley moved to turn and sit cross legged at the bottom of the bed in a position which would let her look at both her brothers. She could see the twin looks of worry on their faces and knew that this was going to be the most difficult conversation that she had ever had.

"I always thought that if I ever found both of you again that things would be different, that the past twenty years would have broken the bond that we had as kids, but after a rocky start, there you were Dean still my big brother and Sammy my amazing twin both of you accepted me back so easily and it's like the last twenty years didn't happen, that I had only been away on vacation. It shouldn't have been possible that we would immediately be so comfortable with each other and so connected. I love you both so much and I know that I'm hurting you and I hate that it's me that's putting that look on your face. I guess I can't pretend that things are okay, when" Haley stopped to take a shuddering breath knowing that she had to be brave that it was important that she do this. "They're not"

Sammy reached out for Haley hating the look of quiet desperation on her face, but she shook her head "No Sammy, you can't touch me right now or I won't be able to get this out" Sitting back Sam looked at Dean and knew that Haley was going to tell them about her childhood, trusting them with her deepest secrets and fears. Hating that she looked so small and vulnerable Dean couldn't place this version of his sister with the sassy confident woman that he was loving getting to know. They sat quietly for a few minutes simply waiting for Haley to continue, knowing that they couldn't push her and that they couldn't say anything until she was done.

Taking a deep breath Haley looking at her hands started to speak "I remember the day that dad said he was taking me on a trip, I was devastated that you weren't coming with me and was crying all the way to the airport. Dad said that I was going on an adventure just for me that it was going to be great. He said that I was going to a castle far far away where only princess's stayed and little princes' weren't allowed to go to. We got to Ireland and I got the first look at the place which would become my home, my prison for the next twenty years only I didn't know that then and yes it looked like a castle. This huge house with lots of windows, it even had a tower. I remember dad telling me that I couldn't tell anyone about him and my brothers that if I did that bad people would come and try and steal me away. He gave me the pendent and said that I had to wear it every day that I could never ever take it off, not until he came back for me. I said that I wouldn't"

Pausing for a moment, Haley continued "After a few weeks, I couldn't take it anymore I started asking the O'Donnell's when my dad was coming back for me and when I would see my brothers again. I didn't know that whilst dad had told me that I couldn't tell anyone about my family, he had told them that I had lost my family in a fire and had latched on to him and his sons as a substitute family that in my grief for the loss of my family that I had latched onto his. They simply said that I was staying with them now and that no one was coming to get me. From that point on I started trying to run away at every opportunity desperate to find you. I couldn't understand why dad didn't want me with him anymore. Each time I ran away, the found me and I became hysterical screaming that I had to find my family that my little brother needed me and that my big brother would be looking for me. They took me to a psychologist who said that I had post traumatic stress from the loss of my family and that I had become so deeply rooted in the delusion of the Winchesters that it was unlikely that I would be able to function without medication. That was just before my ninth birthday, I saw the psychologist every month after that. Over the next couple of years I learned not to mention the name Winchester and they thought that I was getting better. " Sighing softly, Haley didn't look up from the point on the quilt that she had been staring at since she started talking, her fingers pulling softly at a small snag. She didn't see the twin looks of desperation and anger passing between her brothers. She only knew that she had to continue, tell them everything as best she could.

"My father, Kieran O'Donnell is a hunter too, except he has a lot of money and does it for sport. Dad had told him that it was important that I kept up my training, that no matter what I was vital to an upcoming battle and that I had to be ready to fight when the time came. He paid for instructor after instructor to come to the house and train me, martial arts, sword fighting, kick boxing and any other form of defence that he thought would help me fight better. In my head I thought that if I trained hard and got really good that dad would come and take me home, so I trained, every day I learned to fight and studied every book I could find on the supernatural. Still dad never came back and I never heard from him. When I was thirteen I started hunting with my father and then at fifteen I started hunting alone. Never once did I mention the name Winchester and never once did I think to take off the pendent.

It was whilst I was out hunting alone that I was attacked one night. I was hunting the Balor, the Irish God of Death" At Deans incredulous look she said "I know stupid, but I didn't care. I was reckless and was thrown off of a cliff into the sea near where I lived. When I was pulled from the sea, I was suffering from concussion and had a few broken ribs, nothing serious, but I started talking about my family, the Winchesters and screaming that I needed to get away from there back to America, that I needed to find them. My parents were shocked, because they had thought that I had gotten past this delusion that I had came to accept them as my family. I was admitted into an institution for troubled children; my parents gave permission for them to do some experimental treatments on me" Tears running down her face unnoticed Haley cried softly "They hurt me a lot, said that it would help me get better, but I knew that there was nothing wrong with me. No one believed me. For six months, day after day the prodded and probed at me until eventually I was telling them everything they needed to hear to make them to stop.

After I got out I was a model teenager, I still trained, but also took etiquette lessons, learned ballet, took piano lessons and studied hard at school. When I was eighteen they finally trusted that I was well enough to go to school and I moved to Oxford to go to university. It was then that I started getting letters from dad, I thought I was going crazy again and at the end of every letter he always said, Haley you have to burn these letters and never let anyone know that I sent them, so that's what I did. The letters came maybe every six months after that until I was twenty four when they stopped. I never heard from him again, until I received the letter telling me that I had to come help you" Finally looking up Haley said "and here I am." Haley finished with a quiet "Now you know everything"

Dean and Sam looked at her, neither knowing what to say, each silently promising that she would never be apart from them again. Haley crawled into Dean's lap and held on tight swearing that she was done crying over the past now that she had a future to look forward to with her brothers. She knew that the next few weeks were going to be hard but with her brothers at her side she could do anything.

Looking down at Haley; Dean latched onto the one thing from her story that was likely to make her laugh "Ballet, Haley that I've gotta see!"

Burying her head in his shoulder she said "Ass"

_**Authors Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it is a little dark, but it was necessary for Sam and Dean to learn about Haley's time away from her true family. Things will lighten up again as Sam and Dean take on Ireland.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Other Winchester – Part 6

Wandering into the sitting room, Haley checked that she had everything that she needed for her trip to Ireland. Dean and Sam were still asleep upstairs, but Haley couldn't sleep, anxious over what the next few weeks would bring. She felt surprisingly light after her conversation with her brothers and felt positive that she was strong enough to get through the times ahead.

Lost in thought Haley was startled when Castiel appeared suddenly in front of her with a quiet, "Hello Haley. I am not too early am I? Dean did not say when I was to come!"

"A little bit Cas, the guys are still asleep we have some time yet"

"I will go then and return later" Castiel said.

Haley stood up quickly and stepped towards him saying "No, Castiel that's not what I meant. Please stay. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, I'm sure that your Angel powers are better served elsewhere than transporting your friends to another Country"

"They are my friends" Castiel answered as if that was all the explanation he needed to give.

"No Cas, Sam and Dean have told me a lot about what you did for them over the last couple of years and how you pulled their asses out of the fire so many times. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't have made it without you, so in my book that makes you family" Haley said looking at Castiel with a huge grin on her face and eyes sparkling.

Castiel was taken aback by how lovely this young woman was through and through. Her soul practically glowed with warmth. "Thank you"

"Of course you know what that means Cas, you've got to visit more often and not just when Dean stands out there bellowing your name or I get to kick your ass" Walking into the kitchen Haley beckoned to Castiel to follow "You had breakfast?"

Following slowly behind Haley, Castiel replied "I don't eat"

"Why not, doesn't your vessel require food to keep you big and strong?"

Castiel head tilted slightly to the side seemed to consider Haley's question carefully, before looking her and saying "I am big and strong" Haley laughed, shaking her head she said "It's just an expression. Okay you don't eat, but does that mean that you can't eat. Can you eat if you want too?"

"Yes, I can eat if I want to" he replied.

"Okay, how about pancakes, my grandmother's famous recipe. They are amazing if I do say so myself" Haley said as she started to pull the makings for pancakes from the pantry.

"Can I help?" Castiel asked; keen to assist Haley in this task. Shaking her head Haley said "Maybe next time, you'll get served this morning. Take your coat off and have a seat. We can chat whilst I cook"

Taking his coat off Castiel put it over the chair and sat down. Looking expectantly at Haley he said "What would you like to chat about?"

Mixing the batter for the pancakes Haley considered for a moment what she would like to ask Castiel. She had been curious about him and wanted to know about Angels and their vessels and what the relationship was between the two. Not wanting to offend Castiel she hesitated slightly before taking a breath.

Castiel sensing her hesitation said "You may ask me whatever you wish Haley and I will answer as best I can" Nodding Haley considered carefully her first question and asked "There was one thing that I was curious about. If Sam and Dean are Lucifer and Michaels vessels and it runs in the blood lines, does that mean that I am a vessel for an Angel too?"

"No Haley, you are very special, but you are not a vessel" Sighing Haley replied "Good, because you know I wouldn't want to have to offend an Angel by turning them down" Putting some batter into the pan, Haley started to cook the first batch of pancakes and considered her next question "Your vessel is he aware of you, does he see everything that you do, hear every conversation that you have?"

"No, his mind is asleep, he is not aware of anything like that" Nodding, Haley turned the pancakes and looked up at Castiel "Okay one last question then you get to taste these amazing pancakes, Don't you feel constrained in someone else's body, feel like you want to burst out?"

"Sometimes, I do, but I cannot fully leave my vessel he is not able to function without me now. I have been in his body to long"

Fascinated Haley looked at Castiel and asked "Can you stretch your wings a bit though, work out the kinks. Do you even have wings? "Laughing now Haley said "Okay that's more than one question, but can you?"

"Yes, I can stretch my wings a bit" Castiel unused to the attention was suddenly shy in the face of the interest coming from Haley. She clearly had a mind which was hungry for knowledge and once she got going she found it difficult to stop.

"Here you go, grandma's famous Irish recipe pancakes, made with my fair hands" Haley said as she placed the pancakes before Castiel then pouring a generous serving of maple syrup on them. "I'll make you a deal Cas; you join me for breakfast a couple of mornings a week and we'll take turns asking questions"

"I would like that" Castiel said as he picked up his fork to eat. Taking a bite of the first pancake he said "These are good"

With a quick grin, Haley said "I know"

"Hey, Hales, is that pancakes I smell and coffee, because you better have some for me or there will be hell to pay" Dean shouted as he came down stairs. Stopping as he saw Castiel sitting at the table devouring the pancakes that Haley had made. "Cas, I hope that those are not my pancakes, because Dean don't share"

"No, these are mine Dean. I believe that Haley was just about to make you some"

"Hey, stop reading my mind. That's not allowed Cas, a girls mind is private!" Shaking a finger in Castiel's direction Haley said "Don't do it again"

"Sorry, I won't" Castiel said with an apologetic look.

"Good morning to you too big brother, I believe it was your turn to cook breakfast this morning" Haley teased as she walked around the table to give him a hug and a kiss on the top of his head. "Hey, not my fault that someone kept me up half the night with her chatter" he returned with a grin.

Next came Sam who sat down with a quick "morning" and simply watched Haley as she cooked. She certainly looked perky this morning considering the emotional day that she had yesterday. Looking over at Sam, Haley said "You okay?"

"Yep, fine. A bit tired, because someone likes to chat" Sam said picking up on Dean's comment which he had heard as he made his way down stairs. Haley shaking her fist at Sam said "That's it I'm never speaking to either of you again" To which both of her brothers laughed and simultaneously said "We can but hope"

Piling the pancakes high, Haley brought the plate to the table and watched as her brothers fought to get them onto their plats. Dean had one in his mouth before it hit the plate. Realising that Bobby was missing Sam asked "Where's Bobby?"

"He had to go into town and make some arrangements before we leave. He shouldn't be long and then we can go" Haley said suddenly nervous again. Shaking it off, Haley turned to look at Castiel, where he was silently finishing his pancakes and drinking his coffee Haley asked "Cas, Do you want to stay with us for a bit in Ireland, you know join the family for a holiday?"

Dean and Sam looked at Haley with questioning eyes, which she chose to ignore and said "There's plenty of room and we had a deal. You'll meet me for breakfast a couple of mornings a week, but I think someone will notice if you keep popping in and out"

"Yes, I would like that"

"Okay, great. I just need to make a call" Turning to Dean she said "Can I borrow you're phone, I broke mine yesterday and will need to get a new one"

Dean still wondering what the hell was going on with Castiel said "Sure, but don't break it" Sticking out her tongue she dialled her adoptive parent's home in Ireland.

"Hello Mother" "I'm fine; I just called to say that I am bringing a few people to visit. Can you have the all of the bedrooms in my wing made up?" "Four, I'll introduce you when we get there. Okay, bye mother"

Listening openly to the one-sided conversation Sam looked at Dean and mouthed "Wing? What the hell" Dean shrugged as if to say "what do I know" and continued eating.

"Wing Haley?" Sam asked

Giggling Haley replied "I told you the house was big, right"

Just then Bobby arrived back from town "Right kids, that's me organised and ready to go whenever you are"

"Hey Uncle Bobby we're just finishing up breakfast and then we can get going" Haley said. Stopping suddenly turning to Castiel she said "Cas, we need to go shopping"

"Why?" Castiel asked puzzled.

"You can't spend the next week or so in the same outfit. So, Shopping" Turning to Sam and Dean she continued "Come to think of it, you two may need a few new things too!" Not waiting for them to respond she rushed upstairs to get her wallet and credit card.

The four men looked at each other as if to say "What the hell, shopping!" knowing that it was probably better to go with the flow than argue Dean said "Hey if it makes her happy I'm in. I've never been shopping with a girl before, it might be interesting"

Rolling his eyes, having experienced the pleasures of shopping with Jessica, Sam said "Famous last words Dean, famous last words"

* * *

"I am never EVER going shopping with you again Haley Winchester, NO WAY!" Dean grumbled when they arrived back at the house, each of the men carrying a load of shopping bags.

"Dean, stop whining it wasn't that bad"

Snarling he said "YES IT WAS"

Ignoring him, Haley turned to Castiel and taking one of his bags pulled a selection of clothes out. Handing them to him she said "Right Cas, go up to my room and change while I pack your bag. Oh and leave your old stuff up there" mumbling to herself "cause I'm gonna burn them" To her brothers she said "Dean and Sam, pack away the rest of your things we're running late now"

Looking at her with twin murderous looks, Sam was the only one brave enough to say "Who took us shopping when we should have been leaving and made us late" Coming back into the room Haley hugged both of her brothers and said "I love you too".

A short while later Castiel made his way back down stairs having changed into the clothes that Haley had given him. He had to admit that it felt good to change out of the clothes that he had been wearing continuously since he had taken this vessel.

"Wow Cas, you look nice, I knew that those colours would suit you" Haley said looking Castiel over as he came in. She had to admit that he looked pretty hot in the blue jeans and black button down shirt with grey t-shirt underneath. Some dark brown boots and a dark brown leather jacket completed the outfit.

"Thank you"

"Okay kids, let's get this show on the road" Dean said with an exaggerated drawl, keen now to get going and to see the place where Haley was brought up.

Each taking their bags and standing with a hand on Castiel's arm they prepared for the jump to Ireland. Castiel had already explained that he would simply look into Haley's mind and take them to her home. Although, Haley did say that they needed to drop in somewhere where no one would see them and freak out. Placing two fingers onto Haley's forehead Castiel transported them straight onto a quiet part of the drive leading up to the house.

"Okay Cas, where the hell did you drop us, because I'm pretty sure that we're in the middle of nowhere" Dean said looking around.

Laughing Haley said "Dean, we're on the driveway leading to the house; it's just about half a mile up the road. It's best that we walk the rest of the way" Suddenly nervous she hooked her arms through her brothers and said "Come on"

They walked for a short while; turning around the last bend Murdoch house, the family home of the O'Donnell's came into view. Haley realising that her brothers and Bobby had stopped said "What, you not coming in, because I'm pretty sure I'm not going in without you"

"Holy shit, Haley that's a... a Castle!"

"Not quite, but close" then she said "Guy's it's just a house"

Sam looked incredulously at his sister and said "That's like saying the Titanic was just a boat" continuing the theme Dean said "or that Babe Ruth was just a baseball player" seeing the look on his sisters face, he picked up his bag and headed towards the house.

This time, Haley was the one to not move, turning to Sam she said "maybe we should just go back, I don't know if I can do this" Putting his arm around her shoulders and bending to look into her eyes he said "Remember, that's why we're here to make sure that you can do this" Nodding Haley gave him a quick hug and continued on. They had spoken the night before about how they were going to broach the issue of the actual existence of her brothers. Sam and Dean had wanted to go in with fake identities, but Haley decided that she would tell the truth and that she would do it on her own.

Sam couldn't believe the size of the house that had been Haley's home for the past twenty years. He heard in his mind her telling him that dad had said the that they were going to a Castle fit for a little princess, but he couldn't really put that together with the reality of this "HOUSE" it was huge" Walking up to the front door he felt a shiver of apprehension slide down his spine. He knew that Haley wanted to tell her adoptive parents about them on her own, but really wanted to be there with her to make sure she was okay. He glanced at Dean and saw that the closer to the house he got, the tenser Dean became. He had been adamant that there was no way that she was doing it on her own, but Haley simply looked at them and said "I need to do this". With that they gave up and agreed, with the caveat that if her parents made her cry, then they would kill them.

The group stopped at the huge front door and Haley pushed it open and walked through, indicating that they should follow her in. They moved forward almost as one into the grandest entrance way that they had ever seen and waited. Putting down her bags Haley cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted "Hey Jeevsie, get your lazy old ass down here and get my bags" In tandem all four of her companions turned to her with identical looks of disbelief. With sparkling eyes she shrugged as if to say "What?"

Looking up in the direction Haley was staring at they saw an old man rushing down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. When he reached the bottom he was out of breath and puffing slightly. Dean and Sam didn't understand what had gotten into their sister; she was not normally intentionally rude. "Sorry Miss Haley, I didn't hear the bell" the look on his face friendly, he didn't seem put out by the way he had been summoned by Haley. In fact he looked like it was a natural everyday occurrence.

Haley her face breaking into a wide grin, suddenly grabbed hold of the old man in the tightest bear hug and said "Hey Jeevsie, miss me"

"Always Miss Haley, it is always good to have you home" He replied.

"Jeevsie, are my parents home?" she asked "Yes, they are in the study. Do you want me to tell them that you and your guests have arrived?"

"No, I'll do it. Can you show the guys up to my suite and get them settled in. I need to talk to my parents before I make any introductions" she told him.

Turning to the four men he said "Sirs, please follow me" and started to make his way up the stairs.

Bobby and Castiel followed the old man up the stairs, but Sam and Dean stayed where they were standing, staring at their sister. Dean knew that Haley wanted to do this on her own, but he really wasn't comfortable doing that. So, he just stood there, arms across his face with a look of mutiny on his face, his stance clearly saying that he wasn't going anywhere.

Looking from his brother to his sister, Sam could see that Haley was trying hard not to get upset at Dean. He had promised not to make an issue out of this once they got there, a promise which by the looks of it he was about to break. Intervening he said "Come on Dean, let's get settled and let Haley do this" Dean simply ignored him and continued looking at Haley stubbornly refusing to move.

Finally, Haley softly said "Please" She walked over to Dean, eyes filling with tears and said again "Please Dean"

Letting out a deep breath he angrily said "Fine" grabbed his bag and stomped up the stairs after Bobby and Castiel, Sam smiling briefly at Haley followed after him with a quick "Good luck".

Grabbing her back pack, Haley made her way to her father's study, taking a deep breath she knocked lightly on the door and walked in.

"Haley, you're here. I didn't hear you come in. Where are your guests" Haley's mother said

Looking at her parents, Kieran and Joanna O'Donnell, both in their late fifties they looked good for their age. Her mother was a petite brunette, who had a sophisticated and regal look; whereas her father was a hulking bear of a man, at six five he was as big as Sam and probably a little broader.

Walking into the room Haley quietly approached her parent's hugging them and kissing them on the cheeks with a quiet "mother" "father" as she did.

"Jeevsie, took them upstairs to get them settled in. I wanted to talk to you before I introduced them" Intrigued Haley's father said "Okay, come on in and sit down then" It was not like Haley to be so timid, she was clearly nervous about something.

Sitting on the antique sofa Haley pulled her dads letter and journal from her back pack and the envelope containing her pendent. Castiel had rendered its power useless, so Haley was able to handle it freely without it taking affect. She still couldn't bring herself to wear it again, but couldn't throw it away. Turning to her parents she handed her father the letter and her mother the picture's of Sam and Dean which her dad had sent her and the picture of the three of them together at Bobby's.

Haley's father quietly read the letter and when finished looked up with a confused expression on his face "I don't understand" he said gruffly "who is this from Haley?"

"It's from my dad, John Winchester"

"Oh Haley; not this again your Grandmother is too sick for you to start this all up again. I thought that you had grown out of this, you haven't mentioned it in so long" Her mother said sadly. Haley looked surprised at her tone; she had expected an entirely different reaction. Instead her mother just looked tired. "Hear me out Mother, Father I can explain. Look at me; do I look like I'm being irrational?" Looking pleadingly at her father who nodded warily,

Haley started to explain telling them how her real dad had hidden her to protect her from the armies of heaven and hell, how he had lied to them thinking that that would keep her safe. She showed them her pendent explained that it was a powerful charm that hid her existence from everyone who had ever known her; they were surprised that she wasn't wearing it as they had never been able to get her to take it off. Finally she picked up the photographs and said "these are my brothers Dean and my twin Sam".

"They're here with me. I want you to meet them"

"But, it can't be true" her mother said in a trembling voice "If it's true then ... What did we do to you?" unable to continue she started to sob silently.

Haley was struck for the first time with the startling revelation that her parents were victims in this too. They had taken on a troubled child and had given her a home, tried to make sure that she had the best care, the best of everything. Never once did they threaten to send her away; they just kept trying to make her better. It wasn't their fault!

She talked for a long time, telling her parents that she had hated them for not believing her, but that she knew now that it wasn't their fault. They had only tried to do their best by a troubled little girl.

Through it all she never cried.

* * *

Upstairs, Sam and Dean were quite literally wearing a whole in the carpet periodically saying to Castiel "Is she okay?" Each time the response was always a simple "Yes"

Finally, getting too much for Dean he jumped up and started for the door and said "This is taking too long I'm going down. I don't care what she says. She can kick my ass later or pout for a month whatever!"

"I'm glad that I'm allowed to kick your ass Dean, is that a free pass then?" Haley said as she walked into the sitting room of her suite her parents following close behind. Dean looked into her eyes and could see that she was fine. In fact she looked better than fine she was smiling happily as she turned to the older couple and said "This is Dean my older brother" The sasquatch over there is "Sam, my twin"

"My goodness Haley, they are fine good looking boys and so tall" looking at Dean she said "she has your eyes" Dean looked at Sam who shrugged, both unable to reconcile these two people with the people who had allowed their sister to be mistreated and had institutionalised her.

Haley continued with the introductions, she knew that she was going to have to explain the sudden shift in her perception, clearly her brothers were confused. "Mother, Father this is Uncle Bobby, Bobby Singer"

"The hunter? I've heard of you" her father said.

Finally, Haley turned to the final occupant in the room and said "This is my friend, Castiel. The Angel"

"Haley!" came the shocked cries from the occupants of the room.

Looking at Castiel, Haley said "What, I had to tell them everything and Cas is important. He's family too!"

After chatting for a few minutes, Haley's parent invited them all to join them downstairs for afternoon tea. Haley asked after her Grandmother, but her parents said that she was resting and it was probably best not to disturb her just yet.

As everyone was walking down the stairs Dean and Sam pulled Haley aside. "Are you okay? You were down there for a long time, we were really worried" Sam said quietly so as not to be overheard. "Yeah, I'm fine, really fine" She replied. "I realised that through all of this, they weren't to blame. Maybe they were misguided in how they dealt with my "PROBLEMS" but they took in a troubled little girl and when others would have sent me away for good, they didn't they just tried to make me better. How can I hate them for that" Nodding Sam realised that what she said was true, they couldn't blame them. The blame lay more with their own dad than these people whose only crime was to try and help a little girl in need.

Dean looked at her intently; satisfied he said "Okay, I don't have to kill them" Pulling Haley into a hug he was happy for the first time since they arrived.

As they turned to make their way downstairs they heard an almighty crash and a shrill cry. Rushing downstairs, they were met with the sight of Haley's parents and Bobby lying unconscious on the floor. Castiel was nowhere to be seen.

Not stopping as she hit the bottom floor; Haley rushed towards the intruder her brothers closely following behind. As she reached him he turned, his eyes black as midnight. Pointing at Sam and Dean he threw them into the wall, each hitting with a sickening thud. Grabbing Haley by the throat he lifted her into the air looking into her eyes with a smirk. "Well well well, little Haley Winchester all grown up. It's been a long time"

Pulling himself up from the floor, Dean turned to see that Sam was unconscious, blood pouring from a cut on his forehead. Holding his arm, he was pretty sure that he had a dislocated shoulder, but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the fact that a demon had his sister by her throat. "Let her go you evil son of a bitch"

Turning to face Dean, never letting Haley go from where she hung limply from his outstretched arm he said "Dean, Dean, Dean so good to see you again."

Shocked Dean said "Alistair!"

"Very good Dean, now be a good boy and don't make trouble I wouldn't want to go and snap you're sisters pretty little neck prematurely. After all, I so want to reacquaint myself with her" Walking slowly around the room he said "She cried so much the last time I saw her, little Haley so small, so frightened. I hurt her, just because I could. Of course I wasn't allowed to kill her, just hurt her enough that she would stop talking about the Winchesters. Now its open season, my boss is pretty upset with this little lady. She came right down into the pit and stole his toy away, now I get to play before I kill her and you know how I like to play Dean boy, I'm gonna cut her up good and proper"

Dean with blood pouring down his face, started towards Alastair and growled "I swear if you hurt her there isn't a place on hell or earth where I won't go to find you and when I do I'm gonna put those lessons of yours to good use. You think I had potential, just watch me and see what I do if you so much as harm a hair on her head"

"You gotta find me first Dean, and by then it'll be bye bye little Haley" with that Alastair disappeared taking Haley with him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Other Winchester – Part 7

"HALEY!" Dean shouted as Alistair disappeared with Haley; falling to his knees in despair, he whispered "Dear God NO!" He knew what Alistair was capable of and the thought of his sister going through a session of torture with him was unbearable. Tears streaming down his face he got up and slowly made his way over to where Sam was starting to come round. He looked over at Bobby and Haley's adoptive parents and saw that they were getting to their feet confused expressions on their faces.

"Dean, what's going on...?" Bobby asked.

Ignoring Bobby; Dean kneeled down to Sam and said "Sammy, come on wake up, we gotta find Haley" Instantly Sam was awake and on his feet. Looking around he turned to Dean in confusion "Where's Haley and Cas?"

Getting up Dean looked at Sam, an expression of devastation on his face and shook his head "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him"

"Who DEAN who couldn't you stop, WHERE THE HELL IS HALEY?" Sam was shouting now and was clearly panicking. He could feel his sister through their bond, but was unable to identify if she was okay; ever since she had come back into their lives he had been able to feel her emotions and the absence of it was terrifying it was like a hole had opened up inside of him.

"It was Alistair, Alistair has her" Dean said clearly in shock. Looking up sharply Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shaking his head he said "No, no way not Haley" his voice rising in panic.

Bobby stood watching not knowing what was going on but by the expressions on the brother's faces he knew that it wasn't good. At the mention of Haley and Alistair; Bobby immediately paled. "Oh no" Turning he looked at Kieran O'Donell and said "I need to use a phone".

Shaking his head, Haley's father stalked over to Dean and shouted "WHO THE HELL IS ALISTAIR AND WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

"Alistair is the sickest son of a bitch ever to crawl out of hell. He's Lucifer's number one torture demon." Shaking his head to try and clear the thoughts, memories of his time in hell came pouring in. Dean knew that they had to get Haley back and fast. "He's got Haley and he's gonna torture her and then kill her if we don't get to her first."

Haley's father paled and on hearing a shaky cry turned to see his wife crumple to the floor. Looking at Dean he said with a trembling voice "You've got to get her back" and walked over to his wife lifting her he said "I'll take her upstairs, do what you need to do, everything in the house is at your disposal. There are weapons in the training room " nodding to a door at the end of the hall. Moving quickly upstairs he said "I'll be back to help"

Nodding Dean turned to Sam, his eyes full of pain he said "We need to find her fast"

Sam turned to Bobby and said "Call everyone you can think of and see if anyone knows where Alistair is holding up. I've got Ruby's knife in my bag upstairs, we're gonna need it to kill Alistair when we find them"

"Right boy, let's do this. Let's get our girl back" Bobby turned to Sam and said "Cas is gone, when we got downstairs there was a flash and he disappeared, next thing I knew I was waking up here; you and Dean looking like you do. The demon sent him somewhere to get him out of the way, him being the only one powerful enough to stop him" Without another word he left the room.

Sam moved to stand in front of Dean "looks like you've dislocated your shoulder. I'm gonna have to pull it back in" Nodding Dean said "Do it" Taking hold of Dean's should Sam pulled until he felt it pop; Dean groaned in pain and sat down heavily on the floor. Scrubbing his hands over his face, Dean felt helpless, not knowing where to start looking for Haley and knowing that they only had a short time to find her.

Sam sat down beside Dean; He knew that his brother was trapped in the memories of the time he had spent in hell; putting his arm around Dean's shoulder he softly said "We just got her back Dean, I'm not willing to lose her again. I promise that I will go back to hell to find her, I promise"

Stealing himself Dean looked up and Sam and said softly with determination "We will get her back!"

* * *

Haley woke up; trying to move, she became aware that she was secured to a table, with each of her wrists and ankles manacled to it. Turning her head slowly she found herself looking at a trolley piled high with tools; knifes pliers, screw drivers and other instruments that Haley didn't recognise "Oh God" she said struggling briefly before realising that there was no way that she was getting off that table without some help. She didn't know who had her, but she was fairly sure that they didn't want to take her to a picnic!

"Well Haley, it's good to see that you are awake" came a voice from the darkest corner of the room. Haley recognised the voice, but was unable to remember where from. As the figure came into view, Haley's eyes widened as she said "Doctor Martin"

"Sorry my dear, Doctor Martin hasn't been in here for a very long time" His eyes turning black before he continued "The names Alistair, you may have heard of me I'm a friend of your brother Dean"

With eyes filled with panic, Haley struggled again against her bonds. Realising that she was in deep trouble Haley said with a confidence that she didn't feel "You've probably only got one chance to let me go, so you should do it now"

"Why, do you think that your brothers are coming to save you, little girl, or your little Angel friend Castiel. Well I sent him away to somewhere he will have a little trouble getting back from and your brothers, well, let's say that they find this place, by the time they get here you'll be dead and well me they'll never find"

Picking up a long slim blade Alistair said "You've caused my boss some problems little lady and he's not very happy with you, you stole his favourite toy, so he sent me to deal out a little punishment. You see, here's the thing, you are never going to hell, so killing you quick just isn't gonna get the job done. Snap it'd be over and you'd be living the high life with your mom and dad in Heaven, and I'd never get the chance to show you what I did to your brother, what I taught him to do to many, many souls. So I'm going to take my time" pausing he leaned in to say "there are so many ways to inflict pain without actually killing the person, a little knick here and slice there. Lots of pain, minimal damage; I'm going to keep you alive for some time, before finally cutting your throat and leaving your rotting corpse here for your dear brothers to find"

Straightening up he touched the tip of the blade to his temple and said "Shall we begin?"

* * *

It had been twenty four hours since Alistair had taken Haley and Sam and Dean were desperately searching for a way to find her. Bobby had called in every favour with every contact that he had over the world and no one was able to help pin point the place where she was being held, every lead led to a dead end.

Sam felt his bond with Haley slipping away; he knew that somewhere she was dying and that they didn't have a lot of time left to find her. Twenty four hours with Alistair would have felt like a lifetime in hell to her. He knew that if they didn't find her and soon, that Haley would be gone for good, gone from their lives, her shining light snuffed out too soon.

Looking over at Dean, he could see the toll that this was taking on his brother, the knowledge of what Alistair was doing to Haley eating at him deeply. He kept saying "I should have killed that filthy son of a bitch when I had the chance". Sam hoped that wherever Haley was that she knew that they would never give up looking for her, wouldn't stop till they got her back. Closing his eyes against the helplessness, he tried to find her with his mind, tried to tell her to hold on that they were coming and prayed that she would hear him.

* * *

"Now, now my dear, don't pass out, we're just getting to the fun part" Alistair said with delight in his voice. The girl was strong, had taken so much. It was a joy to watch her pain, watch her struggle to keep faith that her brothers would come for her.

Haley opened her eyes, they were filled with pain and tears fell unbidden down her checks. She had lost count of the hours that she had been there; time had no meaning in the face of the pain being inflicted upon her. She tried to block out the pain, with images of her brothers, knowing that she had to hold on to give them time to find her, give Castiel time to make his way back from wherever the demon had sent him, but time was running out. Haley could feel her life slipping away, the fragile thread starting to break as her life blood ran freely from her body.

"Haley, stay with me" Alistair said as he saw Haley's eyes clouded with pain begin to close. "Now, you're a smart girl. Did you know that you could rupture many organs in the body and not kill a person instantly?" Inserting the blade deep into Haley's spleen, Alistair laughed at the tortured scream that was wrenched unwillingly from the girl in front of him "Now, if I had done that to your heart, you would be dead, or to your lungs you would drown in your own blood, but with your spleen it'll take a little more time"

Moving around her body; Alistair continued inflicting pain on the girl on the table, relishing her pain, but knowing that it would be over soon that her body would give up and that the reaper standing waiting at her side would take her away.

* * *

Dean walked out of the training room where Bobby, Sam and Kieran where frantically looking for a way to locate Haley. Needing to get out of there he moved quickly out into the dark of night. He knew that time was running out, he knew with every look at Sam that he could feel their bond slipping away, that his sister was dying. In despair, Dean looked to the sky and said "Hasn't she suffered enough, haven't we given enough"

Dean sat for what seemed like an eternity in the darkness, praying to God for mercy for his beautiful sister, knowing in his heart that he would rather she be dead than endure the suffering that Alistair could inflict on her body.

"DEAN!" hearing Sam's urgent cries, Dean leapt up and ran back inside. Stopping suddenly at the doorway he saw that Castiel had appeared in the training room, looking up from his place on the floor he said "That was not fun!"

Taking in the condition of the occupants in the room, Castiel wondered what had happened in his absence. One minute he had been with Bobby and Haley's parents on the way to have something called afternoon tea and the next he was hurtled out of there to another place and time, his powers severely depleted. Noticing that Haley was not in the room he asked "Where is Haley?"

Pulling Castiel up, Dean looked him straight in the eyes and said urgently "Alistair took her, he's had her since yesterday. We can't find her, can you locate her" Closing his eyes Castiel searched for Haley with his mind, looking back at Dean he said "No, wherever he has her is hidden from me also". Turning to Sam he said "Do you still feel your connection to her?"

"Only just, it's slipping further away"

Castiel looked relieved and said "Good then we can still find her" pausing he looked at the brothers with sad eyes "If Alistair has had her for twenty four hours ..." not able to continue, he felt sorrow for the young woman who had came to mean so much to him and guilt because he had been unable to protect her from this fate. Looking at Sam he said "We go get her, the same way she pulled you back from hell, through the bond that ties you together."

Dean was already striding to the table in the training room containing Haley's weapons. Handing a shotgun and knife to Sam, and taking Ruby's knife for himself he said "Let's go?"

Castiel placed two fingers on Sam's forehead and said "Reach out to her Sam, strengthen the connection, and find her with your mind"

Sam pulled on the tie that bound him to his sister and searched for the light that held her soul. Looking up he said with desperation "I can't find her" Angrily Dean turned to Sam and said "She found you in hell, NOW FIND HER!" Closing his eyes and pushing his desperation to one side he thought one thing "Haley, my sister, my twin I'm coming".

He knew that he had found her when Castiel said "I have her" and transported them to where Haley was. Opening his eyes he saw Alistair bending over his sister a long blade positioned over her body. Castiel was instantly at his side and threw him into the wall away from Haley.

Dean not looking at Haley shouted "Sam get Haley" and rushed to where Alistair had fallen and plunged the blade up through Alistair's throat. The demon looked at him and with a smile said "You're too late". Turning Dean could see his brother holding his sister, crying as he tried to unchain her from the table. Dropping the knife he moved slowly towards them, his heart crying with pain and fear of what lay before him. The girl lying on the table was not the Haley that he knew, the vibrant young woman who shone a light into every life that she touched; this girl was broken and bloodied, gaping wounds bleeding, pouring her life blood onto the floor. "Dean, she's still alive, help me!" Sam sobbed struggling to get her free. Breaking out of the trance that he was in Dean rushed to his side desperately calling to Castiel "Cas, do something, help her"

"My powers are not fully restored, I will do what I can, but she is gravely injured" Looking intently at Dean he said "There is a reaper here waiting. It will take her to a place where she will be safe, you can let her go. Haley is not going to Hell that was never her fate"

At Sam's anguished "No!" Dean said "fix her"

Castiel stepped forward and placed at hand on Haley's head and closed his eyes, instantly the wounds on Haley's body began to heal, slowly closing one by one. Castiel stayed that way for some time as the brothers watched their sister's broken body heal; each one of them fearful that Castiel would not have the power to bring her back. Finally, Castiel stepped back and opened his eyes and said "I have done all that I can do. It is up to Haley now if she chooses to return"

Sam stepped back and picked Haley up, carefully cradling her body in this arm. Looking at Castiel he said "Take us home"

On arriving home, Sam carried Haley up to her room and carefully placed her on her bed. Not caring that when she woke up she would likely kill him; he removed her blood stained clothes. Jeevsie brought him a basin of water and Sam cleaned the blood from her body the best he could, not wanting her to awaken covered in blood. He could feel the bond between them re-establish and knew that she was going to be okay, physically anyway, what he did not know was how she would recover from this mentally. Finishing, Sam allowed Haley's adoptive parents to spend some time with her; they cried for their daughter, telling her that they loved her and would be there for her. When they left Sam climbed into bed with Haley and pulled her into his arms, her heart beating strong against his chest. He started slightly when he felt Dean lay down on the bed beside them and place a hand on Haley's stomach. Dean looked over at his brother and said "I can't leave her" with that they waited together for Haley to awaken.

Awakening slowly; Haley was surprised that she wasn't dead. She could feel herself secure in Sam's arms and knew that they had gotten her home. Turning slightly, she could see Dean on her other side his eyes closed in sleep, but there was a tension present, that she knew would not normally be there. She shifted slightly in Sam's arms and nudged him gently with her elbow "Sammy" she said in a small voice "Wake up, I need to pee!"

Sam was instantly awake and moving away from her. He looked down at his sister, her eyes shadowed and sad, not knowing what to say he simply said "Hi Hales"

"Hi Sam" she replied softly and got up to go to the bathroom the slight click of the bathroom door enough to awaken Dean.

"She's awake then?"

"Yeah"

Coming out of the bathroom Haley looked at her brothers, patiently awaiting her return. She could see the concern on their faces and knew that they needed her to tell them that she was okay. Knowing that that was a lie, the memories of what Alistair did to her fresh in her mind she simply said "Thank you for saving me".

Authors Note: If you're enjoying the story please let me know. This is my first attempt at fanfiction and reviews are most welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

The Other Winchester – Part 8

Tell me again, how I managed to get talked into this "Dean said incredulously to Sam as he tugged at the bow tie around his neck.

"That would be because you can't say no to Haley," Sam answered with a smirk; remembering the conversation between his brother and sister as the argued over the party and her insistence that they had to wear tuxedo's. Dean hadn't been happy, his one and only experience at a party like this had been with Bella and it hadn't ended well. They had almost been unable to deal with the angry spirit that they had been trying to gank because she had double crossed them.

"Right" he replied with a grimace. Still tugging on his collar; Dean looked around nervously and said "Where is our sis anyway? I thought that she would have been down by now" never feeling quite comfortable not knowing where she was, the events of the previous week still weighing heavily on him.

Sensing his brothers thoughts Sam said "She's fine, apparently, the guest of honour never arrives on time to these parties"

Scanning the large crowded ball room; Dean could see Bobby chatting with Haley's adopted father. He had been fully prepared to hate him but, he was a good man. His sister had realised that the O'Donnell's weren't to blame for what had happened to her growing up. So, as she had made her peace with them, Dean found that he actually liked them too.

Plucking a shrimp roll from a passing server; he asked "Um, where's Cas?"

"With Haley, apparently, he's her date" Sam answered waiting for the expected hysterical outburst from Dean, he wasn't disappointed.

"Her WHAT!" Dean said as he choked on the shrimp roll that he had just swallowed. Laughing and patting Dean on the back Sam said "Yeah, she asked him yesterday"

"Why couldn't one of us be her date?"

"Well and I quote _"l love you both but you are driving me insane, everywhere I turn one of you two are attached to my hip, I figured that if I had Cas attached to my hip for the night maybe you could relax and have some fun"_ there was also some comment about pretty girls, getting laid and there being lots of bedrooms in this house"

"So, not a real date then?"

Pushing his hands in his pockets Sam rolled on the balls of his feet thinking how best to approach this topic in a way that wouldn't send Dean hurtling up stairs, pausing for a moment he took a deep breath and said "Would that be a bad thing"

With a look that clearly said "ARE YOU INSANE!" Dean responded with a "HELL YES, I mean come on Sammy, Cas is great, he is my friend but he's a YOU KNOW WHAT. How the hell would that work?"

"Well, it seemed to work just fine with you, and Anna, Dean! Also, weren't you the one who tried to get Cas laid a couple of months ago" Sam responded seriously.

"That was different, end of the world stuff; plus that was me not Haley" Dean looked at Sam angrily and said "Yeah, getting Cas laid would have been a good thing, doesn't mean I want to get him laid by my SISTER"

"All right Dean, I get the picture, you don't think it would be a good idea. It's not like either of them have said that they are anything other than friends, I just get this feeling when I look at them. I think they'd be good together. Dean, you know that Cas would go to hell and back to protect her..." Not allowing Sam to finish "Yeah, well he can do that just as well as her friend"

Glancing towards the door; Sam could see that Haley had arrived with Castiel on her arm. As she made her way into the ball room she looked over and caught his eye and smiled. Sam felt his stomach clench at how lovely his sister was; dressed in a long green evening gown with her hair piled high on her head, an emerald necklace the colour of her eyes hanging around her neck, she looked like a princess. Closing his eyes for a moment, he couldn't shake the image of Haley strapped to Alistair's table, bloodied and broken, almost dead. He knew that that image would follow him around for a long time, but to look at her tonight, you would think that she didn't have a care in the world; nobody would know that she woke up screaming every night afraid to be alone. It was going to be sometime before she recovered emotionally from the horror of that experience.

Sam followed her progress as she made her way towards them, watching as she stopped periodically to say hello to people that she knew, friends or acquaintances and always taking the time to introduce Castiel. Nudging Dean he said "Look" and pointed to where Haley and Cas were approaching.

As they reached them Dean smiled suddenly and said "Hey sis, you don't look bad in that dress"

Stepping in to give him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek she replied with a cheeky smile and sparkling eyes "See, the tuxedo is your friend, I gotta tell you big brother, you look kinda hot." Turning from Dean to Sam she found herself pulled into his arms for a tight hug "looking good Hales"

Turning to Castiel; Dean said "Cas, looking good" his expression tense. Castiel simply looked at him with a quizzical expression and replied "Thank you"

Sensing a slight tension in Dean; Haley looked at him with a slight frown and asked "are you okay Dean you seem a bit tense" Before Dean could reply and say something that would get him murdered by his sister Sam nudged Dean sharply with his elbow. This earned him a glare from Dean and Haley saying "You two haven't been fighting have you because you're supposed to be having fun"

"Nope, not fighting just a friendly debate, nothing you need to worry about, right Dean?"

"No nothing you need to worry about" with a glance at Castiel which clearly said "we'll talk later"

Knowing that they weren't going to tell her what was going on Haley turned to Castiel taking his hand she said "Come on Cas, let's put those dance lessons I've been giving you to some use" Stopping suddenly she turned back to Dean; walking up to him she pulled him down to speak into his ear, although did so loud enough for Sam and Castiel to hear. "Dean, see the blonde over there in the corner, I think she's just you're type. Maybe if you get laid tonight, you'll stop being so tense and grumpy" Sam let out a quick burst of laughter, whilst Castiel simply grinned slightly in Dean's direction. Hearing, Sam's laugh she turned to him and said "You too, but clearly with a different girl, because you know that would be weird" Not waiting to hear her brothers reply she turned and pulled Castiel onto the dance floor.

"Oh my God, she is going to KILL ME. I swear, she says things like that so she'll give me a heart attack. I should take her up to her room and spank her for that comment"

Laughing Sam said "Remember Dean, she's an adult so there will be no spanking. You know she's right don't you, you are kinda tense"

"Yeah, she's right; but it's too weird having your sister tell you that you need to get laid"

Grabbing two glasses of champagne from the nearest server; Dean raised an eyebrow to Sam and said "Dude, she's totally right!" with that he sauntered over to the hot blonde that Haley had pointed out to him. Sam continued to watch him for a moment; chuckling as Dean, with a cocky grin, introduced himself to the young woman and handed her the second glass of champagne.

"Sam, what are you doing standing here all alone?" Haley's adoptive mother Joanna said "Come, I've got someone I'd like you to meet" With a final glance at Haley and Dean, Sam let himself be led away.

* * *

Pulling Castiel behind her, Haley made her way on to the dance floor. As soon as they found a clear spot she turned and stepped into his arms. Looking up into his solemn eyes she said "Just like we practiced" She placed one of his hands on her waist and taking the other in her hand, finally placing her remaining hand on his shoulder. Sensing that there was something wrong she looked at Castiel expectantly and said "What's wrong Cas, don't you want to dance with me?" a slightly hurt tone to her voice.

"Yes, I very much wish to dance with you. It is Dean; he appears to be upset with me. I am unsure why?"

Following Castiel's gaze Haley located her brother deep in conversation with the blonde that she had pointed him too "He looks fine to me. In fact he looks like he's going to get the opportunity to work out the tension he's been carrying around. It's been a stressful time Cas, he probably just needs to relax, I wouldn't worry" Stepping closer to Castiel with a small laugh she said "We're on the dance floor, so we should probably dance, people will think we're kinda weird"

Tightening his grip on Haley waist; Castiel started to move in time to the music just as Haley had taught him. He was finding it more and more difficult to be away from this woman and could not understand the emotions running through him, unknown and never experienced before.

"Very good Cas, you're a natural" Haley said with a wide happy smile.

They danced like that for a while, laughing when they would stumble; picking up their timing again after they had stopped, on and on around the dance floor they went. Never noticing Sam's occasional glances and the smiles of the other party goers as they looked at the young couple having so much fun, oblivious to all else around them.

"Okay Cas, I gotta stop, I'm pooped" Haley said "Human here, I don't have the same stamina as you. Let's take a walk" With that she stepped out of Castiel's arms, immediately feeling the loss of his warmth.

"Of course"

Linking her arm through his, they walked slowly together through the doors leading to the garden outside. Once there they sat side by side on a bench out of sight of the party inside.

Turning to Castiel; Haley suddenly shy said "Cas, can I ask you a question?" At his quick nod she continued "When I went to Hell to rescue Sam, I saw Lucifer in his true form. I thought that humans couldn't see angel's outwith their vessels, but I could see him. He was so beautiful. I can't understand how something so beautiful, could become so evil. Dean told me that a friend of his lost her sight with just a glimpse of you. Why could I see him, was it because it was only my soul that was there?"

"Seeing Lucifer in his true form should have burnt up your soul instantly. There are however, some very special people with the ability to see and hear angels without that happening. It would appear that you are one of them" Haley looked at him with shining eyes and said "Does that mean that I could see you in your true form?" At Castiel's nod she said "Will you show me?"

"Haley, I can't fully leave this vessel but I could show you a glimpse. Stretch my wings" remembering their conversation at breakfast a week ago. With a quick smile Haley nodded and said "Okay, that'll do then"

"Close your eyes, I do not want to take a chance of hurting you. We'll go slowly" Haley quickly closed her eyes and said "I'm ready" With that Castiel started to free himself from the confines of the vessel, his energy, his light pouring out. Haley could feel the warmth of him all around her a bright light beyond her closed eyes. Quietly she asked "Can I open my eyes?"

Castiel fearful for her safety said "Haley, I do not want to hurt you, maybe it would be best if you did not"

"You won't" Opening her eyes Haley looked straight into the most beautiful creature, wings a brilliant white surrounded by a glow of energy, so powerful yet so peaceful. She could feel Castiel's energy surrounding her and with a rush of emotion she cried at the beauty of her friend, he truly was a heavenly being. Castiel came back into his vessel and looked at the young woman before him; he placed a hand gently on her face and wiped away a lone tear. She truly was the most remarkable human being that he had ever met. When he looked at her he could understand why God had told the angel's to love humans, some of them were so very special.

Looking at Castiel with eyes clear and bright she said "You are so beautiful Castiel, surely you are the loveliest angel in the whole of heaven. Thank you" with that she bent to place a light kiss on his lips, a kiss so featherlike that it was barely a kiss, but to Castiel it was the most wonderful feeling that he had ever experienced. Leaning back against the bench, they sat quietly looking into the night for the longest time.

* * *

"Hey Sammy, whatcha doing?" Dean said coming up behind Sam. Sam turned to see his brother approach with the biggest smile on his face, looking more relaxed than he had seen him in a long time. "I see that you worked off some of that tension then!" Sam said.

"That I did Sammy that I did. Louise, Louise, Louise we had so much fun. She's a gymnast you know, very bendy"

"Ugh Dean, too much information" Sam said horrified, why does Dean always insist on putting images in his brain that gave him the intense need to stab himself in the brain with his knife and gouge out his eyes.

"So, where's Haley and Cas, I haven't been able to find them" Dean asked, he had been away from his sister for a while a needed to check that she was okay. Sam wasn't really willing to tell Dean that he had seen Castiel and Haley walk out into the garden quite some time ago and that they were yet to make an appearance. He was pretty sure that he would storm out there and upset Haley. In his mind if Castiel was who Haley wanted then it was fine by him, she deserved some happiness. So instead he said "I haven't seen them, but Haley's fine, I feel it" Dean suddenly stiffened looking over Sam's shoulder towards the doors to the garden a look of rage appearing on his face "Son of a BITCH!" He said in a low voice "I'm going to kill him"

Sam turned to see Haley and Castiel walking through the doors. Haley looked flushed and a bit rumpled, Castiel looked rather dazed "Oh SHIT" he said as Dean stalked towards the pair. Both of whom were oblivious to the impending explosion.

Stalking up to Haley; Dean grabbed her arm and started pulling her from the Ball Room. Turning to Castiel he said "Come on we need to have a little talk"

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean, let me go" Haley said unable to understand what was going on. Turning to Sam she said "Is he INSANE?" Shaking his head he said "Dean stop it you're making a scene" Not caring Dean continued on pulling his sister into the sitting room located opposite the Ball Room. There were a few people already there and Dean turned to them saying "Get out"

As soon as the other occupants of the room left; Dean turned viciously on Castiel saying "You're supposed to be my friend, how you could do that with my sister?"

Castiel thinking that Dean was talking about how he revealed his true form looked to the ground and said "It is what she wanted, I was very careful not to hurt her" Sputtering and shaking with rage Dean said "WHAT, you have SEX with my sister and then calmly tell me that you didn't hurt her. I'm gonna kill you, you SON OF A..."

"Oh my GOD, you idiot Dean, what the hell are you talking about. Cas and I didn't have sex, we were dancing and went out to the garden for some air, that's all"

"That's all huh, then what is he talking about" Dean said still shouting and looking murderously at Castiel. All the while Sam is looking on from his position at the door with a look which said, Dean you are so dead.

Shouting back Haley said "He showed me his true form, you idiot and before you start I asked him to and he WAS very careful that's all" Shaking with anger she continued on "Even if I did have sex with Cas it wouldn't be any of your business. Correct me if I'm wrong but, weren't you making very good use of one of the rooms upstairs fifteen minutes ago? Dean I'm Twenty eight and not a child. Who I chose to sleep with is my business and you have no right to embarrass me like this in front of my friend, your friend"

Storming up to the door she said "SAM GET OUT OF MY WAY AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME!" Moving aside Sam let her out saying "What did I do?" But Haley was already half way up the stairs and moving out of sight.

Sam turned to Dean and Castiel; Dean looked deflated and more than a little embarrassed, Castiel looked like he wanted to disappear. "Well done Dean, you've really upset her this time"

Castiel understanding that Dean was only looking out for his sister, said "Haley is very special Dean and I care about her, but I would never disrespect her or our friendship by acting inappropriately"

Nodding Dean said "I'm sorry Cas, I don't know what came over me. I guess being a big brother to a girl is different, I'm still finding my way. You know that it's not because you are an angel that I have a problem with you being in a... "Struggling with the words he continued "relationship with my sister, it's because you're male and she's my sister. It wouldn't matter who it was"

"I understand"

Sam came to stand in front of Dean and said "Yeah, Cas may understand, but Haley is well and truly pissed at you. The way she looked just now you'll be lucky to persuade her to come home with us tomorrow; she may well decide to stay here. So you'd better get up there and do some serious grovelling and fix this"

Dean nodded and headed up the stairs.

Turning to Castiel; rubbing his neck to ease the tension Sam said "Cas, for what it's worth. If Haley wants to be with you then I'd be okay with it. I only want her to be happy and if that means with you then so be it. I wouldn't interfere."

Sensing the sincerity of Sam's words Castiel said "Thank you, but Haley can only ever be my friend. I am forbidden from having a relationship with a human woman. It is strictly forbidden and could mean banishment for me"

"Shit, that's harsh Cas."

"It is the Law" his simple reply at odds with the feelings in his heart.

* * *

Dean walked quickly up the stairs to Haley's suite. Not bothering to knock the door; he turned the handle and walked straight in. Not seeing his sister he made his way through the suite to her bedroom, once inside he turned towards the window to find his sister sitting on the seat, her knees tucked under her chin, a look of complete despair on her face.

"Damn it Haley I'm sorry I was an idiot"

"Go away Dean, I said that I don't want to talk to you" Haley said quietly not looking up from her place at the window. Coming up behind her; Dean placed a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry Hales please forgive me. If you want I can go down and let Cas kick my ass into next week. I know I deserve it"

Softly Haley replied "Yes you do Dean. You really embarrassed me. Castiel is my friend" Looking up at him she said "Did you know that Castiel isn't allowed to be with a human woman? If he was then he would be banished from heaven and made too fall from grace, never being allowed back in. Even if he did want me, he could never act upon it and I would never ask him too."

Stunned Dean replied "You care about him more than a friend though don't you?"

"Yes, but I can only ever be his friend and that will have to be enough"

Hugging his sister he could feel the tension easing out of her body and her arms come up around his neck. They sat like that not saying a word knowing that there were no words that would make her feel better.

After a while there was a knock on the door and Sam shouted through "Is it safe to come in?"

Pulling out of Dean's arms Haley said "Yeah come in" Not seeing Castiel with him she said "Where's Cas?"

"He's gone off for now, said he'd be back in the morning to take us home"

"Is he okay?" she asked, concern evident in her voice "Yeah, he's fine. More worried about you though" was Sam's simple reply.

"That's just like him"

Turning to Dean and Sam; Haley said "I'm not really in the mood for the rest of the party. I'm going to have a shower and go to be. Could you tell my parent and Uncle Bobby that I'll see them in the morning" Getting up she slipped quietly from the room into the bathroom adjoining her bedroom.

"Well crap"

"Yeah"

* * *

The next day Haley went to see her grandmother and say goodbye, promising to come home and visit soon. The prospect of returning was not so scary anymore. Leaving her grandmother she made her way downstairs to say goodbye to her parents. Her mother and father both saying that they were so glad that she came home and would miss her whilst she was away, telling her to take care they made their way back into the house, the house that Haley didn't feel a prisoner within anymore.

Walking up to her brothers, Uncle Bobby and Castiel she said "I'm ready to go home" Looking up at Castiel, Haley smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder and said "Let's go home".

In the next instant they were home.

Walking into the house; Haley placed her bag on the floor. Spying her helmet she grinned suddenly, walking to it she picked it up and retrieved her keys from the hook on the door. Picking up the Impala key's she walked outside to where the four guys' were talking. "Hey Dean CATCH!" looking up quickly he caught the keys and turned to Haley with a surprised expression. "WHAT?"

Getting on her bike as she put on her helmet; Haley looked directly at Dean and with a quick wink she said "Up for a rematch?"

Grinning and walking to the Impala he said "HELL YES" and got in. Shouting out the window to Sam "Sammy you coming or what, can't let the little girl beat the Winchester guys twice" Jogging over to the car, he got in and with a laugh said "What do you mean guys, she beat you Dean not me!"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Hey guys, see you at the finish" Haley shouted and took off down the road. She didn't know what the future held and was sure that Lucifer wasn't finished with her or her brothers. Alistair had said that it was open season on the Winchesters and she didn't think that Alistair was going to be the only one coming after them. What she did know was that as long as they were together they could do anything. They were the Winchesters and it was their job to kick evils ass.

**End**

Authors Note: I hope that you enjoyed the introduction of Haley to the Winchester family. Let me know what you think.


End file.
